Beastly Nature
by Narnar
Summary: Naruto fights Sasuke, trying to convince him to be good again. Based on when Sasuke shows up more recently, but twisted and dark. There is an excessive amount of rough rape. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Spoiler, and possible confusion if you're not up-to-date! Also, don't read if you're offended by rape. Pretty strong rape. The story is just based on Sasuke's latest coming back, but of course it doesn't follow exactly. It's a twisted, sick version.

Credits: Naruto copyright BANDAI. Not I. Otherwise, I'd be rich, but I'm not!

_(begin story)_

**Beastly Nature**

Sasuke watches the other through slit eyes, not really listening to the familiar lecture.

"…way of the ninja!" Naruto bites out the last word, "You'll see, I'll save you from yourself."

Sasuke allows himself to smile slightly, "You don't understand anything, do you? What would _you_ know of my pain… You can't begin to comprehend the power of my revenge. You, with your laughable naïvete."

"What will it accomplish? You have me now. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei—we're all here for you! You aren't alone, Sasuke!"

"No. My revenge is important. I have lived for that one event. I don't care about anything else. To prove that, I will kill you today. I will go beyond killing you: I will own you. So thoroughly, you can have no choice but to admit I'm correct—right before you die."

"Ha! I haven't been idle all this time, Sasuke! I've grown stronger. It will be I that beats you to your senses, Sasuke." Naruto grins, desperately cocky. Sasuke tilts his head, unconvinced.

"Come on then, I haven't all day. I beat you once, I can easily beat you again." Sasuke stands invitingly, and when Naruto hesitates, he throws the first punch, landing playfully on the other's shoulder. Naruto, off-guard, is flung back a few feet.

"Heh, is that all you can do?" Naruto dusts off his pants, and stands firmly back up.

The fight seems evenly matched. Neither ninja can get a clear upper hand. They go at it for what seems a long time, punching, kicking fruitlessly. Rasengan and Chidori cancel each other out, but wear down the users. There is a moment of false peace as both stop, catching their breaths.

"We're not that different after all!" Naruto gasps out, tired after his fourth rasengan. He stands warily, attempts a tentative grin.

Sasuke suddenly pauses, frowning.

"Enough of this childish play. You can't possibly think I was being serious?" Sasuke's body starts to glow, his gift and curse activating, "I had just been playing with you. You and I—are on completely different levels." So saying, the lithe glowing body charges at the other, so quickly and suddenly that Naruto only has time to blink before an arm is thrust through his lung. Again. Spluttering, he grimaces as Sasuke breathes into his face.

"You regenerative freak, I'm not making the same mistake as last time." Sasuke withdraws his arm and, holding Naruto with the other hand, punches him again through another lung, "So heal, fox. So heal, you demon!"

For a moment, it almost seems as if Naruto wouldn't make it. He lies in his pool of blood, dripping his life messily from the boulder he rests to the water below. Sasuke waits, watching with mild curiosity. Soon, though, the blue aura of the foxboy is replaced with the frighteningly powerful red. Sasuke smiles despite himself; if his opponent had died now, there would be no fun in it. Naruto angrily collects himself, rising up, his whiskers growing thick and fuzzy.

"Sasuke, I'm not resting until you're back from your evils!" he says valiantly, red eyes flashing. Sasuke is amused, watching his opponent passively. He doesn't defend himself when the other tosses him into the air, sends him flying into a cliff. Sasuke lets Naruto kick him, feeling the pain and accepting that he probably deserved more. Battered, Sasuke remains motionless as Naruto holds him against a cliff wall, repeatedly punching him in the chest. Finally, Naruto realizes what he's doing and he pauses in midpunch, his fist wavering. He puts it down.

"Why aren't you fighting? I can't just…" Naruto hangs his head, confused and annoyed.

"Are you done?" Sasuke manages to croak out from his wrecked vocal cords, "Gotten all that out of your system?" Naruto grabs the other by the collar, lifting the unresisting body until their faces were rather close.

"I can't put my will into attacking a defenseless body. Don't insult me by not being serious."

"Ha, you want me to get serious?" Sasuke suddenly stands up stiffly, pushing Naruto away, "You don't deserve to experience my power. The power Orochimaru gave me—yes!" At the mention of this name, Naruto immediately becomes noticeably more agitated, balling his fists, gritting his teeth.

"Sasuke! I've spent all this time looking for you, trying to rescue you. The least you can do is to duel with me as an equal. Respect me, damn it!"

Sasuke laughs openly, doubling over.

"Fine! You want to see my power, fine! Even though we were never and never will be equals, I will grant you this favor. Perhaps you'll begin to understand the immensity of Orochimaru's power." He changes. Naruto immediately feels a stab of fear inside him, Sasuke's new form radiating death and gloom. With a swipe of a claw, Naruto is sent spiraling off into the distance.

What follows is an extremely sad event. Naruto is so overpowered, it is certain he could never win. Even so, he tries his best, using the last bit of his borrowed energy. Even though the fox (resentfully) gives him some more power, his physical body just couldn't take it. Naruto kneels and then finally collapses on a giant rock. Sasuke treads near, triumphant. He circles contemplatively around the beaten one.

"What do you think?" He asks conversationally. Naruto's eyes are closed, but he draws his mouth tighter, still conscious. Sasuke lets out a scoff, nudges the other's foot, "Like my new body? My powers? Come, admit your jealousy. Perhaps I'll let you live."

"Damn it... Sasuke." Naruto coughs, blood trailing down his parted mouth, "You're an idiot."

"Haha, true, I wouldn't let you live either way." jokingly, almost kindly, he pats the other's head. He examines Naruto, intrigued by the amount of choices that lay before him: should he cut off the head and be done with it, or should he do it slowly, drawing out the blood? Or perhaps just simple choking, or even -- Naruto opens his eyes halfway, the blueness of them startling Sasuke.

"Why..." Naruto mutters sadly, "are you.. so deluded." Sasuke roars indignantly, anger promptly flushing through him. His beast-body was having an effect, the pain it took to be in the state further fueling his emotions.

"I'm going to… to own you, physically and mentally. To take you, before I kill you!" Sasuke threatens, becoming excited. Naruto hides his blueness, letting his eyelids droop. He is too tired to assess the situation, too tired to care. At this nonreaction, Sasuke grows even more agitated. Animal instinct overpowers him, and the need to dominate makes him tingle. He grabs Naruto's pants, violently tugging them down to expose the flesh below. As the cold air suddenly comes into contact with the poor boy's butt, Naruto wakes up slightly from his daze. Alarmed, he uses all his energy to raise his head and look backwards. He can do nothing as he is pushed back down, and something large and obtrusive thrusts inside of him. So sudden, so forceful. He grits his teeth, not willing to give Sasuke the benefit of a scream. Anyway, he is just too tired.

In and out, in and out. Naruto feels the dark beast's body on top of him, his own beast safely curling inside his stomach, enclosed behind seals. _This isn't Sasuke, no. . ._

Pain from the inside, in a foreign part of himself. It is far worse than being punched through the gut. It is an unfamiliar hurt. He feels shameful, though he isn't sure why. It is relentless, and all he can do is lie there, gasping on the rock. Grunts rock his ear; lustful, inhuman grunts. It just couldn't be Sasuke. Naruto wants to resist, to stop the torment, but he is far too exhausted, barely awake. He wishes the darkness on the edge of his vision would just claim him, make him oblivious to the world. But it taunts him, dancing round and round but leaving him starkly aware.

It is an odd scene, neither making noises other than the gasping and the grunting; Sasuke too inhuman to moan, Naruto too proud to whimper. For Sasuke, it isn't even about pleasure; it is about control, an absolute power over the other. Blood mixes with sweat, pain blurrs Naruto's already-weak conscious. The thrusts became more and more violent, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Finally, to add even more insult upon everything else, fluid floods him deep inside, claiming him, marking him as Sasuke's property. As this energy leaves him, Sasuke calms down, his beastform leaving. As he changes to his normal human form, Sasuke finally gets a hold of himself. He suddenly realizes what he had been doing; the full impact of it makes him jerk away from the ravished boy, and wretch on a spot nearby. Horrified, he wipes away vomit from the corners of his mouth and steps back, back, away. Naruto lies silent and immobile, resting always in the same position, splayed on the rock, face down. His defeated pants are barely audible. Sasuke panics, shaking his head, and flees, needing time to think about his regrettable actions.

Sakura, red in the face and trembling, steps out from behind a tree. She had felt horrible, unable to do anything but bystand. She regrets not listening to Kakashi-sensei and going ahead anyway, selfishly wishing for ignorance. She doesn't want to have memory of this. Teary-eyed, she looks over the sorry state of Naruto. She walks to him and pulls up his pants so he would look more decent when the others arrive, and so nobody else would need to know. Naruto closes his eyes and feigns unconsciousness so she would not need to suffer more embarrassment.

_(end story)_

I haven't written stories in a long, long time. You can probably tell it's forced, since all I did write recently were essays and formal journals!

If there is enough positive feedback, I surely will continue. Already I have an idea: Sasuke dwells on what he's done, and realizes he must have Naruto as _his own_! He goes to hunt out Naruto in the hospital. Before that showdown, Sakura is extra-nice to Naruto for a change, heh. Any comment is good, though! I take criticism just fine and dandy.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: More rape. It follows that if you would be offended, please don't read more.

Credits: Naruto copyright BANDAI. Not I. Otherwise, I'd be rich, but I'm not!

_(begin story)_

**Beastly Nature**

**Part 2**

"I brought you some flowers." Sakura stands awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Aa." Naruto nods dumbly, realizing this is a stupid reaction but unable to do anything wittier. He dares not look at her, instead gazing intently at his bandaged hands, loosely resting on his lap. She sticks the flowers into the vase by his bedside, fussing over them unnecessarily to pass the silence.

"So, how have you been doing?" In an overly happy voice and with a faltering smile, she slumps down quickly into the visitor's chair.

"I… good." the boy offers a weak smile, his heart hammering, "Um…" He trails off, searching for something more, "You?" he finishes lamely.

"Oh, the missions we've been getting lately have been _so _boring! You would be glad you're missing them." she says, more animated than usual, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah?"

"We had to pick up dog poo from the villages. Nobody bothers to pick up after their ninja dogs! You'd think they'd send Kiba and his clan, since they're at least partly responsible, but no! They sent me and some others." She wrinkles her nose, remembering the squish of the turd.

Naruto is silent. He is glad for, yet uncomfortable with her companionship. He still remembers; how her face had looked stricken as she approached him, the shame they both shared as she pulled his pants up.

He hears her take in a sharp breath, as if about to say something, but no words fill the dead air. It is unbearably quiet.

"You must be tired." She blurts out finally, and is relieved to see him nod his head, giving her an excuse, "I guess I should be going." She gets up softly, and walks to the door.

"Sakura!" Naruto calls out, finally looking at her. She turns, waits. He blinks, not sure why he's stopped her.

"Th-thanks." he stumbles over the word, hoping his hesitation hadn't been too long. She looks at him inquiringly, and he quickly adds, "For the flowers."

"Oh!" She smiles, "It was no problem!" And then she leaves. Naruto waits for the door to click shut, listens to her steps fade away. Then he angrily twists around and punches his pillow.

_Useless! She's not interested in you. How can she be, when you had been such an embarrassing sight! She'll only ever be sorry for you. What a joke._

Sasuke. His thoughts flicker. That wretched being! First, that raven-hair stole Sakura's heart without even trying, and breaks it on a daily basis. And now… well, it would be hard for Naruto to gain back comfortable speaking terms with her, much less her love.

His eyes fall upon his Konoha headband, shining sleekly on the table. No matter how much hatred he bears Sasuke, it is always an uncertain one, for he believes the true Sasuke to be similar to himself in many ways. And whatever happens, he will always try to bring back what he felt had been the true Sasuke, the Sasuke he knew before Orochimaru. Sasuke, his friend. Yes, he _will _make Sasuke come around. As a bonus, Sakura will be happy as well. He flops his head heavily onto the pillows, sighing. And now he is stuck in the hospital (again), with nothing to do but dream.

The day drags on, and some visitors pop in, but they are unsettled by his unnatural gloom and leave quick as they can. As night finally draws close, and he thinks there would be no more well-wishers, the door creaks open again, spilling light in a streak across him. The light is flicked on; it is Sakura again. He is surprised, for the first visit had not been that pleasant. She comes with the excuse of a gift, bearing an apple.

"Hospital foods suck, I know." She sits and pushes the red thing onto him. Naruto grins approvingly, taking a crunchy bite from it. This second time feels less awkard, and he pretends to choke on the juicy, making her laugh. He tells her that of all the visitors he's had this day, none brought such a good apple. This is a lie, but at least she is smiling. They converse upon frivolous topics such as weather and hospital experiences, much openly than before. In fact, this must've been the most kindly Sakura has ever been to him. Naruto feels a pang of annoyance, knowing she is kind only because he is weak. As the conversation changes to the threat of Orochimaru, there is suddenly a pause, as both think of Sasuke.

"He wasn't himself." She suddenly reflects, and though this doesn't make sense in the context of their current conversation, Naruto understands, for he is also on Sasuke.

"No." he feels blood rising to his face, embarrassed all over again at the memory.

"Did it… did it hurt?" She implores, and suddenly stalls, realizing the stupidity of her question. Naruto gapes at her, uncertain of how to respond.

"Uh…?"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have… I mean." She starts, laughs brokenly, "I didn't mean to, I didn't…"

"It's fine." he shakes his head, fingering the apple core. A dangerous silence threatens to take over again.

"Well anyway, it's late. I'll visit again tomorrow, sleep well!" She leaves, leaving him to brood. He is still puzzling of how uncharacteristically polite she is being to him when he falls asleep, sitting up.

_Later._

Sasuke stares down at the blond. It had been childishly easy bypassing hospital security. He takes in the sleeping face, noting the slack jaws and unconcerned expression. Viciously, he stomps on the body. Naruto's eyes spring open, and he is about to let out a surprised shout when a hand clamps down on his mouth.

"Only little girls scream for help." He whispers, and lets his hand fall away, knowing this challenge would be enough to keep the other quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto hisses, recognizing the spiky silhouette, "I'm going to kick your ass!" Sasuke barely stifles a laugh. Riled, Naruto begins to get up, but Sasuke pins him down, and then notices the sticky apple core still in the other's hands.

"You're not supposed to eat in bed." Sasuke says disapprovingly, knocking the object away. Befuddled by Sasuke's behaviour, Naruto doesn't even struggle anymore.

"I've thought about what I did the other day." he grins, his white teeth standing out in the dim night, giving him a Cheshire-like look. When Naruto is silent, he continues, "I've come to realize that I enjoyed it. So much, in fact, that I'd like to do it again!" Naruto looks at him in amazement; he didn't look insane at the moment, but the words he is speaking surely is!

"What are you saying?" Naruto rises again, but is pushed back forcibly.

"Stay there!" Sasuke commands in a loud whisper, "I'm not finished explaining." Naruto obeys for the moment, tilting his head as if to get a clearer look.

"You see, it was such a great relief, so exhilarating. The moment was intoxicating. Nothing like I'd ever known." He pauses, his eyes shining, "Wouldn't it be great, if I could have that every day? After training. Between meal—" He is interrupted as Naruto resumes struggling, but he shakes the blond hard ("I'm not done yet!") against the hospital bed, and when the other is too dazed to move, he continues, "—meals, before sleep each night. Wouldn't it be great, if there was something else besides the misery of my revenge to live for? To have some enjoyment, is that so wrong!"

Naruto looks into those frenzied eyes, and fears for Sasuke's sanity.

"If hurting everyone as deeply as you can is your only enjoyment, then yes, it is wrong!" Naruto whispers fiercely.

"Not everyone, idiot. It is only you, or Sakura." Sasuke watches the understanding dawn.

"…No! Don't touch her!"

"You are preferable, of course, to her bitching. But if you are not to come willingly, then I can only kill you and take her instead." sensing protest, Sasuke plows on, "Don't even think that I can't do it. You are laughably weak, and I have no compassion for fools. Come on Naruto, do the sensible thing."

"What is with you today, Sasuke!" Naruto glares into the darkness.

"Nothing, nothing! I feel better today than I have felt in a long time. I have finally found an enjoyable thing I might do. So are you to submit to me?" when Naruto does not speak, Sasuke taunts further, "Then, if I take Sakura, she might even willingly follow me. Her affection for me is annoying, but it would be only too easy, to control her." He lets this hang in the air, until Naruto finally mumbles, "What do you want."

"Excellent! Just what I have been waiting to hear." He grinds himself into the other unexpectedly, bringing a gasp of surprise, "See, I am already hard with anticipation."

"Sasuke, I think you're sick. You've been overcome with stress; this isn't normal, look what Orochimaru's curses have done to you…"

"Made me more powerful, you mean?" Sasuke lifts the frail hospital gown and then jerks down the other's boxers before baring himself.

"Sasuke…" Naruto pleads, red in the face.

"Shut up, you'll get used to it."

Naruto is startled at this idea, but has no time to contemplate as his legs are spread and the pain slices through him again. His howl is muffled by crushing hands.

"I see your healing power has already retightened your anus. Another plus against Sakura." Sasuke laughs at his own joke. Naruto grimaces, looking away as the thrusts start up. Sasuke is moaning, full of ecstasy.

_Is this—Is this what you want everyday? Stop it while you can! Sasuke isn't…Sasuke isn't being himself._

With a flare of energy, Naruto punches the offender off. He springs up, removing himself from the other and stands upon the tiny bed.

"Get a hold of yourself. Look at you." he sneers, trying to look formidable. Sasuke is momentarily taken aback, panting and flushed. Naruto growls, "How can you feel no shame? What we are doing—it is animal. Worse than animal. When did you stoop to such lows, my friend?" Stunned, Sasuke stands up slowly, facing Naruto on the unsteady bed.

"What did you just call me?"

"Worse than animal, that's right."

"No, no, the last bit." He says this softly, not daring to breathe.

"…Friend?"

"How can you say that!" Sasuke pushes himself on the other so they both collapse and bang into the wall, "I hurt you, I cause you pain! We are not friends!"

"Why the hell else would I bother chasing after you and trying, all this time, to bring you back again!" Naruto seethes, seeing some hope out of a bleak fate.

"Just because _you_'re a fool doesn't mean I am." Sasuke says crossly, "Don't think everyone is your friend."

"No, Sasu—" Naruto is shoved to the floor, Sasuke's weight suddenly upon him.

"Shut up, just shut up and let me do this!" Sasuke doesn't want to think at this point, and when Naruto stammers out something, he adds, "If you don't shut up, I am going to hurt Sakura."

"Wait—" Naruto groans as he feels himself thrust into again, "Just, wait!"

"What did I just tell you? I'm going to hurt Sakura now. The more you talk, the more she will hurt." Sasuke spits out. Naruto closes his eyes, resigns himself to the savage assault. He feels it sliding within him, like some darting snake stuck on a broken loop. There is nothing romantic in the way Sasuke holds him, nothing comforting in the hardness of the floor. Naruto tries to block it out, tries to pretend he is elsewhere, perhaps eating ramen. The jabbing torment, however, does not allow his mind to wander.

The rhythm speeds up, and though the friction has decreased due to the blood's lubrication, the pain increases with the deeper thrusts and more frenzied thrusts. Naruto does not let himself yell out, knows it is a battle of sorts between just the two of them. He fears for Sakura, and wishes he hadn't been so bold. Sasuke's moans fill his ear, and he is disgusted by the little sounds he makes, the gasps, the squishes and squelches from inside his own body.

With a final motion, the painful salty fluid stings him inside once more, and Sasuke topples on top of him, spent. They both pant hard, relieved that the deed is done.

"Naruto." Sasuke catches his breath, "I will come to Konoha when you are discharged from the hospital. You will come with me, pretending to want to join Orochimaru. Abductions are too risky, long-term. It is better if you make it seem your choice." Naruto squeaks in anger, unable to comprehend _wanting_ to join such a vile man. Sasuke chuckles, watching Naruto sweep his dampened yellow hair from his eyes, staring accusingly.

"Shh-hh, not a word." Sasuke places a finger over the kitsune's open mouth in mockery, then stands to pull up his pants. He looks around the room, surveying the damage, "You'd better clean this up before morning, too." With that, he leaves, leisurely strolling out the door. Naruto lets out a strangled cry, sitting forlornly on the cold floor. After a minute, he scrambles up and follows the last advice.

_(end story)_

There we go. Another awful, cruel rape for you. If anyone has ideas, you are more than welcome to contribute to the molding of this story. Just being a sexslave would be boring to write about, wouldn't it? There are already _so _many stories on 'breaking' people, hmm. As always, any thoughts are happily received!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Rape. Again. I _am_ disturbed, okay? It follows that if you would be offended, please don't read more.

Credits: Naruto copyright BANDAI. Not I. Otherwise, I'd be rich, but I'm not!

_(begin story)_

**Beastly Nature**

**Part 3**

The nurse gives him a hard stare while saying 'take it easy', knowing her advice will be ignored. Naruto nods good-naturedly, and walks to the exit of the hospital. It has been five days since the incident, and physically, the quick-healing boy is completely fine. Despite the impending threat of Sasuke coming to demand his allegiance, the top priority in Naruto's mind is Sakura's safety. She hasn't been to see him since that first day...

Naruto bites his lip nervously, stepping into the sun for the first time in days. He had to get to the Hokage, warn her somehow, let her know of the planned betrayal before Sasuke's arrival. Perhaps she may even get him out of the whole mess. Ah, but of course he must check up on the girl first.

Darting stealthily atop the roofs, racing against however much time remains before Sasuke shows, Naruto is just a blur of orange. Finally, he alights against a familiar window ledge. It is familiar to him because he perches here at night sometimes, watching the girl doze. He warms at this memory. Looking in, all is dark. He raises the window and lets himself in.

"Saaakura..?" He hisses, as loudly as he dares. There is no sound, and he is thinking the room is empty when suddenly--

"Na-naruto?" It is Sakura, and he rushes towards the voice.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Why is it so dark in here?"

"Oh Naruto! It's you! I thought it was..." She stops, and leans closer to touch him. He senses her quick, nervous breaths.

"What has he done to you?!" anger flares inside his small chest, and he grinds his teeth in spite.

"No, nothing! But you have to leave, right now!" She gives him a sharp push towards the light of the open window. Naruto looks back, but is only able to see her general shape in the darkness.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" He begs piteously, confused and annoyed.

"Naruto, if..." She pauses, choosing her words with care, "if you care for me at all, you won't question what I'm asking you to do right now: Leave me alone! Right now, get out!"

Hurt, dazed, Naruto disappears out of the window. Inside, Sakura sighs with worry.

Still not sensing Sasuke, Naruto heads rapidly for the Hokage. He has a nagging feeling about Sasuke's absense, but ignores it, concentrating on quickening his rooftop jumps.

_At headquarters--_

Tsunade is being left peacefully alone for the afternoon, under the guise of doing paperwork (but really eating octopus balls and thinking about the past). Naturally, she is upset at the sudden explosion of her doors as an orange bundle charges in, and is about to punch the intruder but for the serious expression on his face.

"Tsunade!" Naruto kneels to the ground, a respectful and grave gesture.

The Hokage, upon hearing her name instead of the usual 'old grandma' from that mouth, sits up straighter and hides the octopus balls.

"What is it?" She sets her wise eyes on his yellow mop, watching it tremble.

"Sasuke set me a challenge. I'm going to take it, and get him back."

"What's the challenge?"

"...I'm going with him, but you have to believe I'll always be true to Konoha." Naruto looks at her as he says this, and she sees the determination. She considers him for a moment, then shakes her head.

"Don't, Naruto. If you go with him, you'll only be going into a trap. If Orochimaru can't convince you to switch sides, then he'll just use you anyway and kill you. Think sensibly."

"No, I have to. Don't try to stop me, just take care of everyone here."

Naruto lowers his eyes, reddening slightly, "Especially Sakura." Tsunade is raising her eyebrows, when, all of a sudden, Sasuke appears in the room.

"Orochimaru sends you an invitation." Sasuke grins coyly at the blond boy, winking, as if sharing some inside joke. Naruto slowly closes his sad blue eyes, nodding.

"Aw, come on, show some enthusiasm." Sasuke juts his chin towards the other. Tsunade slams her palms against her desk, hard enough to splint the wood.

"That's enough!" She hollers, "You've got some nerve, coming -here- of all places to recruit my best people!" Naruto almost grins at the unexpected compliment.

"Step outside for a moment, please. I have some things to discuss with Naruto." Sasuke frowns. Tsunade is bewildered.

"You're asking me to step out of my own office?? Watch yourself, cocky kid, you're not powerful enough to talk like that." Sasuke is silent for a moment, unsettled by the thought of a possible fight with the Hokage. He feels stronger than ever, but knows battling the fierce woman is just begging for trouble.

"Aa--I'm going to talk to Naruto outside your office for a moment. I don't mean disrespect, but business is business." Sasuke walks away and motions for Naruto to follow him, but Naruto hesitates. Tsunade watches closely.

"Remember what we talked about last time." Sasuke growls, "This will only be a moment. For refreshing your memory. Then you can make your choice."

"You can discuss it right here, in front of me." Tsunade prompts. Sasuke glares at Naruto, mouthing 'Sa-ku-ra' subtly.

"It's alright, we won't be gone long. He can't do much just outside your door, anyway." Naruto shrugs at the Hokage and walks out. She watches the door click shut, and sighs deeply.

_Click._

Immediately outside, Sasuke grabs Naruto and gropes him between the legs.

"How I've missed you, 'friend'." He mocks, breathing lustfully. Naruto shoves the other a good distance away, too surprised to speak. Sasuke walks close again, and leans to the other's ear. Naruto bravely stands still, but his hands hover above his privates, ready to defend.

"I've planted a little dark thought in someone's pink head." Sasuke lets out in a whisper, closely observing the expressions of the other. Naruto's brows knit in the middle, but he is otherwise unmoved. "Sakura thinks I'm controlling her. She thinks I can see through her eyes, hear through her ears... the whole deal. Of course, I'm not skilled enough to do that, but she's not very bright. I only gave her a bit of dream suggestion, a little weed's seed, if you'll follow. Now, if I don't interfere, she'll kill herself, or do whatever is the worst thing she thinks I'd make her do to herself. If you play along nice, I'll go back and remove the seed. She'll be completely fine!"

"How do I know y--" Naruto is cut off with a pale hand upon his mouth.

"--That I'm not lying? Aha, but you have no choice but to trust me."

Sasuke takes his hand away, "Besides, you've seen Sakura. Come on, let's go in and put on a show for that old bastard." Naruto is too beat to object, instead turning away to push the door handle. The Hokage searches for his eyes, but Naruto avoids looking at her.

"I'm going with Sasuke. Don't try to stop me." Everything is silent. Then, Tsunade stands up adruptly.

"I can't just let you go like that. You'll both have to get through me."

Evenly, she looks towards Sasuke, "Do you have what it takes?" Sasuke laughs loudly, which, although her expression betrays nothing, alarms the Hokage.

"What's the point?" Sasuke says offhandedly, "You can defeat us, but you won't contain us forever. In fact, I think Naruto here is rather eager to get away. The longer he stays, the worse it is for him." Tsunade gives a small snarl.

"Naruto!" she calls sharply, but he pays little attention, his head still hanging in defeat, "What is he bribing you with?"

"No, no, he's right." Naruto says quietly, then, with a sharp jab in the back from the other boy, he looks up and says louder, "You won't change my mind, even if you defeat me. It's better to just let us go."

"Why?" she breathes the word, a million questions contained in that single syllable.

"Naruto, be quick." Sasuke says meaningfully, "Time is wasting away."

Naruto is suddenly burningly alert, and he nods swiftly.

"Old grandma, don't you get it?" he sneers venomously, believably, "I'm sick and tired of being under your rule. I want to search out my own powers, have some freedom. What are you, sixty? seventy? years old. I don't want to wait that long to be a Hokage, to have some power--I want to be powerful -now-." Tsunade sits back down in her chair.

"I see." she is sullen, mulling this piece of information, "But do you see? That you won't have real freedom doing what you are doing? You'll be a pawn of Orochimaru, never to have true power."

"Dammit, leave me be! You don't own my life, you can't interfere with my decision. I'm not harming your precious Konoha in any way, so you have no reason to fight me."

"Are you sure", she says slowly, "that this is what you want?"

"Naruto, the world's getting old while we idle here." Sasuke prompts.

"Yes!" Naruto curls up his fists, frustrated, "I'm not a child, I know what I'm doing. Goodbye old bag, I hate you for taking my dreams, and not even appreciating the position! If I come back to mess up Konoha, then you can attack me. At the moment, just take in my news and sit there." Naruto turns and puffs away. Sasuke bows, mock-serious, and disappears as well. Tsunade sits still, stunned.

Sasuke follows Naruto's distraught chakra, and easily finds him standing high atop a tree branch.

"Fix Sakura now." he says softly, but firmly. Soundlessly, Sasuke closes in on the other.

"I think we have time for a little rendevous, first." he smirks, touching the worn fabric of the other's shirt, "I've been thinking about you."

"Fix Sakura first!" Naruto demands, trying to step away. Sasuke gives him no such opportunity, and quickly has him in an embrace, "Fix Sakura first!!" Naruto shrieks hysterically. Sasuke chuckles, unzipping the bright jacket. Naruto flails, but is too frantic to be efficient. He falls hard onto the rough bark of the tree, scraping his flushed cheek. Leaning over, Sasuke casually licks the wound, tasting his new toy. With a fluid sweeping motion, he completely undresses his victim. Naruto gasps as the shock of cold air surrounds his bare skin, and has no time to recover before he finds himself being kissed forcefully on the mouth. He falls to his back from the weight of Sasuke, and feels hard bits of bark digging into him. As Sasuke pulls up for air, Naruto quickly cuts in;

"Sakura! You said..!" Sasuke pointedly ignores this, instead snaking a hand around Naruto's member. Suddenly, full realization of his fate hits Naruto. Silently, tear after tear drips from his eyes, and he turns his head, ashamed of everything. Sasuke watches on in amusement, playfully bringing up an erection.

"Alright, my dear, the quicker you satisfy me, the quicker Sakura will be free." Sasuke kneels dominantly over the other, knees planted on either side, erection just touching the flat stomach beneath. Naruto gulps, sits up, and wraps both hands around Sasuke's penis. Sasuke groans and manages a smirk,

"Oh, I do love your initiative." Sasuke then pulls Naruto close to him, taking a sudden deep kiss. Naruto trembles, but does not slow in his hand movements, concentrating on his dire task. If this is all he had to do, it wasn't too bad, then. For a while, he keeps his pace, but when he rubs faster, Sasuke suddenly tenses and flips him over.

"Please, I can just..." Naruto mutters, his small hope defeated. Sasuke laughs harshly, then guides himself in fiercely. Naruto's superhuman demon powers make him just as virgin as he had been the first time, and he feels himself rip all over again, wondering if he'd ever get used to it. Over and over again, the seemingly neverending pain slices through his body. Finally, Sasuke collapses on top of him, and they both lie in a heap, panting hard. After a moment, Sasuke sits up and looks over his handiwork, blood and semen smeared across a peachy bum.

"You look just _shameful_." Sasuke sneers with a smile, and gives the peach a slap.

Sasuke watches attentively as Naruto quickly dresses himself, and then they are both off to Sakura's.

_(end story)_

Ha, sorry for the long break. Anyway, I'm sure you didn't miss me and my sick mind too much!


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Rape time!

Credits: Naruto copyright BANDAI. Not I. Otherwise, I'd be rich, but I'm not!

_(begin story)_

**Beastly Nature**

**Part 4**

Sasuke jumps lightly (_like a cat!_, Naruto muses, watching from atop, _I wonder if I look the same when I do that_) onto Sakura's window ledge, and disappears into the inky blackness. A quick moment later, he re-emerges, grinning slyly at the watching blond, knowing the other would feel cheated, having had his freedom bought by such an easy, fast feat. Sasuke motions for Naruto to go in, and Naruto doesn't hesitate a second longer. He skips down, feeling his light body land gracefully, and knows that he too must, indeed, look like a cat. Sasuke's eyes trail approvingly over the other's body, and Naruto shivers involuntarily, quick to dodge into the dark of the room.

"Sakura?" Naruto calls out into the room, feeling forward blindly.

"Unn… Nar… Naruto?" a feeble voice returns. Naruto rushes towards the source of the sound, and almost trips over the hard edge of a bed.

"Sakura!"

"Naruto?! What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?" Sakura sits up adruptly, and Naruto hears the slick fabric of the blanket rub against the sheets. It's a comforting sound, like relaxing, and Naruto desperately wants to reach out and take her into his arms, to hold her for just a second, to remember for all of eternity. Naruto feels her warm fingers probe him gently, then suddenly dart back. "Ooh, I just had the most terrible nightmare… Huh, can't even remember it anymore, funny thing about dreams…"

"Oh Sakura, you're okay now…!" Naruto sighs in relief.

"Wait a moment, what the hell are you doing in my room?!" Naruto hears the sheets violently move now, the bed groans, and he realizes the girl is standing on her bed, most likely prepared to kick him.

"Um…" Naruto draws out lamely, then decides to bolt before his crush literally crushed him. He couldn't even say anything useful, since Sasuke was eavesdropping right outside.

Sasuke nods at him, and leaps away. Naruto must follow, true to his own strict code of honor.

_Much later._

It seems like they've been hopping trees forever. Naruto is lost, and would've been lost anyway even if Sasuke hadn't bothered to take a roundabout, winding path designed to mess up Naruto's sense of direction. Finally, Sasuke stops, and Naruto doesn't manage to stop in time, instead crashing right into…

Sasuke's waiting arms.

"Eager, aren't you?" Sasuke smiles. Naruto hangs limply in his arm, redfaced, humiliated, and too tired to do anything about it. Sasuke has obviously gained the upper hand in endurance. Naruto weakly shrugs off the unwanted embrace, slumping down to lie on the thick tree branch. Sasuke sits beside the other's head, and sighs deeply.

"Naruto…" Sasuke stares at the head, trying to locate the eyes below the mess of hair. Somewhere, the kitsune must have lost his Konoha bandana. Naruto has his gaze averted, turned downwards, upwards, anywhere but at Sasuke. Sasuke feels slightly saddened. His lust is fuelled by the adrenaline rush from traveling so intensely and for so long, but however much he wanted the other's body, he also wanted the other's friendsh—no! Sasuke shakes his head slightly, ridding himself of that annoying twinge of compassion. He snarls softly, and grabs the other's hair suddenly, lifting up the head and forcing the blond to look at him. "Naruto, you belong to me now. You have to do whatever I want you to do. You won't be able to defeat me, understand? We've battled enough times to see that. And if you retaliate, the first thing I'll do, after beating you _again_, is to slaughter that pesky Sakura." Naruto the loudmouth is oddly quiet now, only having his eyes widen in response.

"Understood??"

Naruto tries to look to the side, but a painful tug of his hair brings his gaze upwards again.

"Fine." Naruto grunts, disheveled.

"You are to say, 'understood, Master'." Sasuke grins, enjoying his position of power.

"I got it okay!! Leave me alone!" They both knew what Naruto really meant to say, but didn't quite put in so many words; leave me with my last bit of dignity.

Sasuke tightens his grip on the hair until Naruto's eyes begin to water.

"Say it." Sasuke purrs, and dips his head low to lick the wet corners of Narutos' seablue eyes. Naruto squints up at him, silent and apprehensive, like a caught animal in a trap, knowing it is caught and trapped yet unwilling to admit defeat. Sasuke finds himself deeply enraptured by the brilliance of those blue eyes, and wants to take the other again.

"Say it..!" Sasuke moans, harsher and gruffer and even closer. He licks Naruto's nose, then the lips. Naruto pulls back in disgust, only to be aggressively shoved backwards so that he falls off the branch, hitting his back hard on the next lower branch. There is no rest, for he finds himself suddenly falling again, having been kicked off that one as well, until finally, he is dazed and woozy on the scratchy forest ground. Twigs and dead leaves poke him in the back, irritatingly present. Even then, he has not a moment to breathe before Sasuke lands on top of him.

"My dear, foolish pet." Sasuke rumbles slowly, as if talking to a child, "Must I teach you a lesson again today? You are simply insatiable." So saying, Sasuke tugs off Naruto's pants, grinning at the still bloody area between the legs. Naruto trembles slightly, afraid and unable to retaliate.

Sasuke drops between the creamy white legs, himself still clothed. He slowly inserts a finger into Naruto. Naruto murmers in pain, but suddenly he gasps sharply as Sasuke taps a certain spot inside him.

"Ah yes, you like that now, don't you?" As he says this, he slides off his own pants as well, and begins to beat himself off.

Naruto glares bitterly, but bites back any crude remarks. Slowly, Sasuke rubs in and out, repeatedly locating the good spot. Slowly, Naruto begins to forget where he is, wholly taken away by the amazing pain-tinged pleasure emanating between his legs. And soon after that, he starts to push himself against the finger to a rhythm deep inside him. Sasuke snickers cruelly, and chooses this moment to suddenly replace his finger with his much larger cock. Naruto yells out, as much from surprise as in pain, and whimpers pathetically, entirely at the mercy of Sasuke's rapid thrusts.

After a few moments, Sasuke hits dead-on the sweet spot again, and Naruto groans uncontrollably from the immense pain-pleasure senses. He grips tight to Sasuke's shirt, as an infant might to its mother. They rock together, in a most fantastical dance of bodies. Faster and faster, more and more violent, until it becomes a single ebb of motion rather than an in-out. Naruto muffles his cry into Sasuke's shirt as he comes, and as his anus contracts involuntarily, Sasuke comes as well, a single great raspy breath. He collapses onto the other, and then rolls off to the side. They both lie there panting, Naruto's mind wildly racing, trying to understand what just happened.

Sasuke recovers quicker. He pulls up his pants, and stands over the other, toweringly dominant.

"Say it."

"Understood, Master." The boy is defeated.

_(end story)_

Some of you may be pleasantly surprised that I am, indeed, not dead. Others may be saddened by my brutal return. In any case, I must state this: the only reason I write stories is to let off sexual aggressions. Perhaps with that info you now understand me better (as in, why there is sex, and most likely of the violent type, in every single chapter of every single story I've written thus far)? Or not. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Rape by Orochimaruuuuuuu.

Credits: Naruto copyright BANDAI. Not I. Otherwise, I'd be rich, but I'm not!

_(begin story)_

**Beastly Nature**

**Part 5**

"You are to wait here, my pretty." Sasuke peers down at Naruto, shackled pitifully against the wall of a cave. "Sorry about the... lacking accomodations, but I'm sure you'll start thinking of it as home soon enough." He smiles, malicious, ever so slightly. Naruto doesn't bother to look up, keeping his head lowered, counting the pebbles at his bare

feet. He is naked from head to toe, his clothes having been forcibly taken and abandoned by the stronger.

"I shall be back soon, if all goes well, and we shall have another bout of fun!" Sasuke nods benignly and bounds off through the cave opening. Naruto grits his teeth, thinking dimly about his future, feeling rightly sorry for himself. After a moment of stillness, he gets up and walks as far as his chain would allow him. He stands at the mouth of the cave, looking out into the vast forest, his hands resting lightly on the shackle around his thin neck. Sasuke was smart to put it around his neck; he couldn't even turn kyubi to escape as the collar would cinch his larger kyubi neck. Ah, if only he could turn into some other animal, like a squirrel. Naruto mournfully watches a black squirrel leap limberly from tree to tree, when a sudden snap breaks his reverie. He looks around for the sound, but he never sees it coming as Orochimaru tackles him to the ground.

"Oho! I see Sasuke has done well today." Orochimaru lets his tongue dip low over Naruto's face, tickling the tip of the boy's nose. Naruto grimaces from the pain of the pebbles digging into his naked back as well as the disgust he felt at the serpent man.

"You have no idea how long I've coveted you." Orochimaru purrs, feline eyes tracing the boy's shape. He places a long finger against the boy's naked chest, lightly scratching Naruto with his sharp nails.

"You'll lose in the end, Orochimaru." Naruto growls lowly, but the serpent man only giggles, crazy laughter, mad in an uncharacteristic fashion.

"Says who?" he pouts, "You?" Continuing to trill with laughter, he drapes himself lower over the boy, and Naruto feels silky fabric brush against his bare skin. Soon his laughter stops, and he begins to earnestly rub against the younger one, moaning unguardedly. Naruto breathes unevenly, his body rocking back and forth. The pebbles dig harder into his back like so many sharp pins, and the collar chaffs around his delicate neck. Naruto attempts a jutsu, but Orochimaru suddenly cackles and lounges at his neck, biting him right above his collarbone. Naruto screams from the exquisite pain, a combination of hot and cold. He feel paralyzed and dazed, his vision clouding over. Orochimaru is in a frenzy from the scream, and pulls apart his robe to reveal his penis. It is long and thick, like some sinister snake. Naruto doesn't have long to observe it as, on top of his now blurry vision, Orochimaru doesn't pause before burying it into the boy. Fresh spasms of pain hit the boy, and he screams again and again, finally simpering down to futile sobs. His numb hands unconsciously clutch at the silky robe on top, and they rock together in rhythm. The feeling is different from Sasuke filling him; this is more raw and cold and somehow more brutal. Orochimaru did this to hurt him, while Sasuke did it to feel good. Naruto feels embarrassed as tears streamed down his face, and Orochimaru softly licks the bite mark on the boy's neck even as at the other end, he pounds away furiously. The boy tries hard to choke back the sobbing sounds, but they escape him anyway and eggs on the other.

"You love this, don't you?" Orochimaru smirks, suddenly clawing the boy's chest and leaving bleeding scratch marks on the pale flesh. His cruel hand roams lower, and seize Naruto's limp penis. With his other arm, he draws the boy up from the ground, and holds him tighter as he thrusts ever deeper. He clenches the boy's penis painfully, and Naruto feel faint with all the pain. Helplessly, mind clouded over, Naruto can only rest his chin over Orochimaru's shoulder and cry in gasps.

That's how Sasuke saw them, when he came back a moment later. From his view, he saw Orochimaru's glorious clothing fanning out in the dingy cave, sleek black hair trailing against the folds. Naruto's head hanging over the shoulder. It is clear from the continuous up-and-down motions and Orochimaru's grunts that the pair were not just casually hugging. Sasuke drops the firewood and mushrooms he had gathered, his face turning an angry shade of red. He is just about to yell out something when Orochimaru turns around, cat-like eyes taunting the other. Still thrusting away and not at all perturbed by the spectator, Orochimaru says: "I'm ashamed you hadn't thought of reporting this find to me earlier."

"You agreed I could have him for myself if I brought him back." Sasuke says forcibly, trying hard to keep his voice even and suppressed.

"I think you are forgetting your place, urchin." Orochimaru narrows his eyes, stopping his thrusts for the moment. He is annoyed now, annoyed that his most obedient underling would speak out like this, "And of course you are to have him, once I'm bored with him. Unless you have any… special reasons to object?"

Sasuke's feelings churn inside him. He suddenly realizes why he is so angry at Orochimaru for this; he wants Naruto for himself, he wanted to own the blond, to tame the boy… to cherish Naruto. Sasuke finds he loves Naruto, but he couldn't admit this, and to voice it out loud would not only go against his nature but also give reason for Orochimaru to get rid of him. What a weakness love is. He hangs his head in defeat.

Lifting his head, Sasuke sees Naruto weakly open his eyes, confused at the peace he is getting. Mesmerized by the half-lidded blue eyes, Sasuke knows what he must do later.

"N-no Master. Sorry to have interrupted." Sasuke bows and swiftly vanishes. Orochimaru stares for a moment at the empty place, his quick mind turning. Shrugging off the bothersome intrusion, he resumes pounding into the poor blond, and Naruto winces close his eyes again, willing himself to somehow get through the torment.

When the serpent man finally came, it was an explosion of pain, hot liquid reaching far and deep, cutting a wound into the fox boy as no other weapon could do. Naruto whimpers hoarsely, too battered to otherwise voice his complaint. Orochimaru withdraws his cock and puts it neatly back under his long, exotic clothing. He stands up over the boy, and smiles, satisfied. How easily a spirit is broken, he thinks.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru murmurs, and the ebony-headed boy appears by his side.

"Yes Master." Sasuke has his head bowed respectively, but underneath is hidden an expression of utter loathing.

"Clean him up and bring him to me tonight. I'm not finished with him quite yet. I'll pass him down to you after I've thoroughly enjoyed him." Orochimaru smiles, and is gone.

Kneeling, Sasuke inspects the damage the other had left. Naruto has his eyes closed, still moist from tears. The anus is swelled and bleeding profusely, but Sasuke trusts the fox's healing powers would take care of all physical damage soon enough. Sasuke lefts the other tenderly, and leans the boy against his chest. He bends over Naruto's back, picking out embedded pebbles. He takes small comfort in the warm breathe of the blond against his back.

A hand weakly pushes against his chest, and then shoves strongly. Naruto falls backwards from the force of his own shove, and he kick-slides away from Sasuke a few paces.

"I hate you." Naruto whispers, almost inaudible. There is silence, as Naruto waits for a slap or a kick or some other sort of blow. None comes. Instead, Sasuke stares at him, his eyes full of sadness.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto starts at these words, his eyes snapping up to focus on the other's face. He can hardly believe Sasuke had said that.

"You were right Naruto. I should've left Orochimaru. I'm so sorry, I can't believe I…" Sasuke chokes as an overwhelming feeling of regret washes over him. He drops to the floor, curling up beside Naruto and crying silently. Naruto stares at the other with interest, and then, with pity, and he awkwardly pats the other on the back.

Sasuke turns his gaze towards the kind boy, determination written in his expression.

"Naruto, I'm going to escape Orochimaru, and you have to help me out."

_(end story)_

Aww, I love you guys! You guys are my motivation, just knowing you're out there encourages me to write. Thanks for all the comments. :) Sorry for the sparse updates, but writing's only a small (unhealthy? sick?) hobby for me.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: oh come on. you should know by now. RAPE TIEMS!!111 a bit of swearing. 

Credits: I don't own rights to Naruto, blahblah, wish I did, but I don't, blah.

_(begin story)_

**Beastly Nature**

**Part 6**

Naruto hisses as cold water is splashed on his butt. He is lying on his front, near a river. The puddle around him is muddy with blood.

"Almost done, just hang on..." Sasuke is trying to be as careful as he can, as if he could make up for all the abuse he had done to the blond earlier. With the slight wash, Naruto looks almost as if nothing had happened. As the blood came off, the wounds underneath proved to be not that bad. Or perhaps they had just healed already. Finally done, Sasuke leans back, and Naruto takes the cue to sit up. He shifts to a drier spot, uncontaminated by his own blood.

"We can't go back to Konoha, that's the first place he'll come looking." Naruto sighs, tracing lines in the dirt around him. Sasuke nods in agreement, staring intently at Naruto. A while passes in silence. Sasuke seems to be deep in thought, completely still. Naruto's the first to speak again;

"So what do you have in mind?"

Sasuke shifts his gaze slightly, catching the other's blue eyes. "You." Naruto blushes furiously, and looks away quickly.

"Sasuke, we've been over this. I'm... I just don't feel the same way. I really really like Sakura."

Sasuke closes his eyes, hugging his knees to his chest. "Don't you think... don't you think you could try?", Sasuke means to say this with command, but his voice is low and barely a murmur. Naruto shakes his head mutely. Sasuke lets out a long sigh.

"I can never be happy without you, Naruto. I need you. I think I've only realized now what my heart knew all along." Sasuke opens his eyes once more, then reaches a slow hand to brush at Naruto's deceptively soft hair. Naruto shifts awkwardly, but lets him.

"We're the same, you and I." Sasuke continues, "We're... I'd go as far as to say we're soulmates, if such a silly thing existed." Sasuke crawls over to sit right beside Naruto, and places an arm around the other's shoulders. Naruto is stiff, like a rabbit in danger. Sasuke pull the other towards him, so that Naruto's head must lie on his chest. Sasuke then leans his head on top of it all. Naruto still doesn't move, save biting his lips and twiddling his fingers. "Maybe I'm not the best at expressing love, Naruto. But you must forgive me, I've had a rather rough childhood." Sasuke laughs coarsely, then goes on, "I could learn to treat you better, to make you feel whatever it is Sakura makes you feel. I'll do whatever you want, ok? I'll change, I'll... I'd even dress up as Sakura if that's what you need!" In any other situation Naruto would've had trouble holding in laughter at such a ridiculous mental image, but right now, he felt terribly sorry for himself and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm just not gay."

Sasuke is quiet for the longest time, and Naruto is forced to stay in the uncomfortable position, curled up against Sasuke, with a pointy chin drilling into his head. Then, he chuckles humorlessly.

"Naruto, what I'm trying to...to say. Is that..." Sasuke chuckles again here, "..I.. I think I love you." Naruto moves now, squirming out of the unwanted hug.

"Sasuke! That's fine, love is good, but between us, there can only be friendly love." Naruto pauses, "You know, like how I love Itachi or ... Kakashi sensei! It's good to love, it really is, to care about others and--" the poor blond is forcibly cut off as Sasuke suddenly kisses him on the mouth, tenderly but firmly. It takes a few seconds for Naruto to react properly and shove Sasuke off. They sit across from each other, panting. Sasuke lowers his head, and then he starts laughing, his shoulders moving up and down. Naruto bends low and peers up, and notices something wet trailing down the other's cheek.

"Are you crying? Come on, we've got to figure out a plan to get out!" Naruto raises a hand to pat Sasuke's shoulder, but his hand is suddenly grabbed, and then his whole body thrown against the ground, pinned by his shoulders. Sasuke peers down at him, thin black hair framing his handsome pointy face.

"YES, yes I'm crying! Go ahead, look all you want." Sasuke says in anguish, tears freely dripping, a few falling onto Naruto's face below, "I LOVE YOU dammit, I fucking LOVE you. I don't mean I care about you, I mean I WANT you, I NEED you, I LOVE you, I know I do. I KNOW I LOVE YOU."

Naruto is silent, looking up at his leaky, unpredictable friend.

"Once, I was confused and lonely. Today, I realized I love you. It was such a big thing, and I was so relieved, so happy. I could have been satisfied, but YOU had to go fuck that up, you... ARGG. I can't even hate you anymore Naruto. I'm so twisted, I just love you, and I just... fuck!" Sasuke rolls off to the side, panting and gasping beside the silent Naruto. After a moment, Naruto leans up on his elbow, turning to look at Sasuke.

"I don't know what to say..." Naruto mutters, "I'll always think of you as a friend. A best friend! A brother even. Maybe you're right, what you said about us being the 'same'. Still, I just... I just, like girls!" Sasuke lets out a pained grunt, and slants his eyes toward the other.

"No, no Naruto, I can make you feel good."

"Sasuke..."

"I can make you feel better than Sakura or any whore can!"

"Sasuke..!"

Sasuke kneels up, looking down at the other. Then he strokes Naruto's cheek gently, and then slides his hand down Naruto's naked spine.

"Sasuke!!"

"Naruto, trust me, I can make you see, see... how good it feels."

Naruto chokes back a sob, and tries to push the other away. Sasuke isn't deterred, sliding his hands now to cup Naruto's soft bum.

"Shhhh just let me." Sasuke gently kisses the other, and looks into those wonderful blue eyes. Naruto closes his eyes half-way, partly from shame and partly from a sense of helplessness.

"Sasuke, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Please." Sasuke straddles the other boy, and feels resentment building as he notices fear in the eyes that look back at him, "Just let me do this, I need to, I have to."

"But Sasuke, the escape plan?" Sasuke is annoyed, annoyed that this brilliant foxboy wouldn't understand that nothing could be more important than this. THIS. Them. They were to fall in love, it had to happen; the only thing left now was Naruto's stubbornness. In a way, Sasuke could understand and forgive him. In the beginning he had denied his love for Naruto vehemently, but true love would have to surface eventually! And now he was going to show Naruto. Minds may be clouded, but the body doesn't lie. The body knows what it likes.

"After, after Naruto... Just be still, and don't be scared." Naruto isn't even bothering to resist, and Sasuke smiles a little. The boy could be getting it yet! Sasuke snakes down the boy's bare chest, down his flat tummy, and finally to the little limp thing between his legs. Sasuke breathes warmly on it, and then suckles it lightly. Naruto gasps. Sasuke gets bolder, petting it at the same time as he lets his tongue stroke it firmly. Naruto writhes, but doesn't try to stop the other. The little limp thing is growing less limp by the second, slowly but surely building into a hard thing. Sasuke is already hard himself, and he reaches down to loosen his pants. His own penis pops out, throbbing hard and raring to go. Ignoring it for now, Sasuke continues to focus on Naruto's pleasure, listening intently to each gasp and moan, learning what felt good and what felt great. Soon, there was enough length for Sasuke to bob his head up and down, his tongue swirling on the inside to create inexplicable pleasures. When he comes up for a break, Naruto is completely aroused.

"Sa..Sasuke..." Naruto shakes his head from side to side in ecstasy, "I can't take it any more..."

"Mmm." Sasuke murmurs, then goes back down, licking around Naruto's sensitive just-healed anus. He lets his tongue poke slightly inside, and Naruto moans cutely. While continuing to fondle the blond's balls with his hand, Sasuke leans up.

"So, do you want me inside now?" Sasuke grins cockily.

"N-no, but, yes.. but.. noo..." Naruto whimpers, helplessly confused, "I... ooohhh.. please... wait, no, stop..."

"You'll enjoy this, I promise." Sasuke dips his head low and encloses the other's lips, stealing any more words. Naruto's lips were already part-way open, and Sasuke takes the chance to slip his tongue in. Naruto doesn't protest too much, and actually starts to kiss back weakly. Sasuke now lowers his hip, and uses a hand to guide his penis to the opening. He goes slowly, very slowly. Pushing softly. Naruto moans into his mouth, and once the head of the penis was in, Sasuke repositions his hand back on Naruto's penis, and keeps stroking it. As his own penis penetrates deeper, Sasuke moans too, and shyly, Naruto's hands reach up to hang loosely around Sasuke's neck. Pushing a bit faster now, deeper and deeper, Sasuke can feel the tight pressure just as Naruto feels the stretch. Suddenly, Naruto pulls Sasuke towards him, moaning deep and loud into the raven-haired's mouth. Sasuke breaks the kiss to look at his beautiful boy.

"You like that, huh? Is that the spot?" Naruto nods meekly, then Sasuke holds him tight as he begins his rhythmic thrusts, slowly at first, building up speed. Each time, he made sure to hit that perfect spot, and he had Naruto screwing his eyes shut in pleasure.

"Sa-sasuke..." Naruto whines, lost in pleasure. Sasuke closes his eyes too, concentrating on thrusting. As they rock faster together, they cling closer to each other, and, about on the verge, Sasuke suddenly pulls out.

"Turn around." Sasuke commands hoarsely. Naruto obeys without question, getting onto all fours. Sasuke goes back in, hard, and then reaches around to pump Naruto's penis at the same time. They go at it like wild dogs, Naruto arching his back, throwing back his head and moaning for all he was worth. Faster, faster! Naruto's mind was a blank, filled only with the rhythm and the pleasure, the white bubbling pleasure, building to a sharp point. He's pushing back against Sasuke's thrusts, meeting the hard cock with just as much enthusiasm. Sasuke brings his head near, and they kiss while keeping up the rhythm, and suddenly Naruto comes, clenching all his muscles, and so Sasuke comes too, and the stay rigid for a moment before collapsing, one on top of another, from pure exhaustion. They lie like that for minutes before Sasuke finally shifts aside, extracting his penis. Naruto feels an empty space where the penis was there just moments before. He looks at Sasuke.

"That was... intense." Naruto sighs. Sasuke murmurs an agreement, content to bask in the afterglow. He puts an arm under Naruto, making the other's head rest on him.

They are silent for a while. Sasuke is self-satisfied, feeling their love being secured.

"But Sasuke, I'm still not, I, I don't..." Naruto bites his lip. Sasuke opens an eye, scrutinizes Naruto, a puzzled look on his face. What's the silly foxboy trying to say?

"Sasuke, this doesn't change anything, I just, don't feel the same for you as I do for, like, Sakura." Sasuke opens both eyes wide, and frantically leaps up, towering over the other. Naruto trembles under his scorching glare.

"What the FUCK Naruto. What the fuck are you talking about. How can you not FEEL anything, you just CAME all over the dirt." Sasuke grabs the other's hair, and shoves Naruto face first into the cum-covered ground, "You can't deny that. That's yours, you fucking liar."

Sudden anger flares up inside the blond, and he knocks away the hand grabbing his hair and stands up, eye-to-eye with the dark-haired one.

"This isn't love, it's sex." Naruto growls bitterly, "And I didn't ask for it either. I was feeling sorry for you, but not anymore. Grow up Sasuke, you can't always get your way."

Sasuke smolders silently. There's a tense moment when Naruto thinks he'll punch him, but then Sasuke relaxes.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry. Let's just get the fuck out of here." Sasuke turns, looking into the distance, "We can't go to any of the major villages for at least a few weeks. We'll have to hide out in the wilderness. First though, we'll have to sneak to Orochimaru's place."

"What?!"

"Well, unless you don't mind being naked for the remainder of the journey, I can get you clothes from there."

Naruto stares at the other's back, hesitant.

"Fuck you Naruto. If you don't trust me you can go back to Konoha and get your own clothes." Sasuke pauses, then sighs, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Although I did; fuck you, I mean." Sasuke lets out a short laugh, then continues, "It takes longer to get to Konoha, and by then Orochimaru will definitely be looking for us. Or you can go naked."

"How about I wait somewhere, you get the clothes, and we'll go."

"Ok."

"Ok."

_(end story)_

My dearest reviewers, it is truly your words of encouragement that prompted me to start writing again! Without you this story would've been long forgotten. So thanks. Thanks for letting me indulge in my baaad fantasies and sharing them with you. ;D


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: Extremely GRAPHIC and VIOLENT rape. Some swearing, half a blowjob. Oh, you know me. :P

Credits: Naruto by Bandai, etcetcetc.

_(begin story)_

**Beastly Nature**

**Part 7  
**

Sasuke arrives at the base, and heads straight for his room, where extra linen clothes were kept. _Quick in and out_. Easy, stay focused, one task. It's a big base, and Orochimaru hardly makes an appearance. Still, Sasuke's hand trembles as he slides open his closet, takes out a clean outfit. Turning around, he nearly drops everything when he sees who but Orochimaru, sitting calmly on the bed.

"Where's the new guy?" Orochimaru smiles widely, "I've been waiting."

"Of course master, I was just going to dress him nicely for you." Sasuke bows respectfully, preparing to leave.

"Come here." Orochimaru pats his lap. Sasuke siddles close, still clutching the bundle of clothes and hoping for a quick escape.

"Well I've been waiting too long, I can't take it." the serpent man purrs, "Give me a blowjob now, Sasuke-kun." Inside his mind, Sasuke is panicking. Does Orochimaru suspect anything?

"I'll be right back, just need to dress him so you can have your fun undressing him." Sasuke says, barely managing to keep his voice even.

"Are you... defying my orders?" Orochimaru looks at the boy sternly, "I want release _now_." Sasuke tries to think of some other excuse, but decides against it, afraid to raise more suspicion. Placing the clothes down gently, he then kneels down in front of Orochimaru. Gingerly he picks away the covering, revealing an ever-hard erection. As Sasuke bends down to lick Orochimaru's tip, the man suddenly forcibly slams his head down. Gagging quietly, Sasuke relaxes his throat, letting the all too-familiar girth fill his mouth.

"Mmm… nobody does it like you." Orochimaru nods approvingly, watching Sasuke swallow the length. Orochimaru keeps his hands on the back of Sasuke's head, forcing him to always go the full length. Tears start straining in the corners of the boy's eyes. Today Orochimaru is being unusually abusive. Usually, he just lets Sasuke do his thing.

"Do you know why… I never cum in your mouth?" Orochimaru suddenly asks, "And for that matter… why I've never fucked you before?"

Sasuke keeps to the task of bobbing up and down, refusing to act interested even though suddenly he is very concerned.

"Well I'll tell you. It's because my semen is very poisonous. Your soft inner cheeks would absorb the poison easily, as would your asshole, if you can imagine." Orochimaru pauses for effect, as Sasuke's mind races to Naruto, "It's a poison that's slow to spread, but once it takes effect, is very fast acting. Symptoms may not show up for hours, but once it does, the victim will die before morning… without my antidote." With one last hard shove down for emphasis, Orochimaru then pushes Sasuke away, letting him cough up the blood from his raw throat.

"You'd better bring that leaf boy here soon." Orochimaru smiles meanly, giving Sasuke a hard look, "You know how I hate to be kept waiting."

_(later)_

Sasuke arrives at the last spot he left Naruto, clothes bundled under his arms. Looking around, no yellow mess of hair greets him. Worriedly, he races everywhere, nearly tripping over a naked body hidden amidst scattered leaves. Sasuke sighs, and shakes the sleeping boy. Slowly, too slowly, Naruto opens his eyes.

"Sa…suke?" Naruto squints, rubs his eyes. He sits up, then immediately flops down again. "Wow, I must've slept quite heavily. Can't seem to shake the sleep off."

"Here's the clothes." Sasuke drops the bundle, then sits down sullenly. How will he break this to Naruto? They can still escape, but it would come at a price. A night with Orochimaru—can Naruto keep his sanity?

Naruto struggles to slip on the robe, and flails about in the long fabric. Sasuke bends over to help him, and the blond doesn't protest, his own limbs heavy and clumsy.

"They sure make r..robes…" Naruto trails off, hardly able to keep his thoughts in one place, "…stupid." He giggles. Sasuke gulps. The first signs of delirium.

"Hey… Naruto, there's got to be a change of plans." Sasuke says gently, regrettably, "We have to… we have to go _there_ first."

"Wha..t?" Naruto smiles openly, confused and vulnerable. He stands up, then falls over immediately. He laughs, as if this is the funniest thing on earth. "Sasuke, Sasu…ke! I… Do you see this? I'm rolling around, I'm like a drunk, except it's only sleep!" Sasuke bites his lip in worry, not sure how to explain things to Naruto in this state. Then Naruto pukes, bright red splashing over the dirt. He was going down, fast.

"Come on Naruto, we have to go, now." Sasuke closes his eyes, sad but resolved, "I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Naruto frowns, staring at his own vomit. Then he leans over to the other, going limp against Sasuke's chest. "I'm… tired." Sasuke picks him up easily, draping him against his back, and starts the inevitable journey to hell.

_(later)_

Sasuke steps through the front doors, footsteps echoing in the stone cavern.

"He's ready for you!" He calls out, his heart aching already. Instantly Orochimaru puffs in, his characteristic snake smile etched across his face. He holds out his arms, and Sasuke reluctantly deposits his golden treasure into the snake-man's clutches. Poof, and they're gone. Sasuke falls to his knees, hollow and defeated.

_(later)_

Naruto opens his eyes to find Orochimaru's face right up against his own, long thick tongue being shoved down his throat. He tries to fight, but is too dazed and weak. His body feels very heavy, and his head is so cloudy. The tongue is literally going down his throat, and he feels it, a slimy creature pushing its way into his core.

"Nnngg" Naruto protests, half-lidded and fragile looking. Somehow, the deeper the tongue penetrated, the better he felt. The tongue was healing his heaviness, no matter how disgusting it was. When he felt well enough to start fighting a bit, the tongue withdrew itself, and Orochimaru sat atop him, looking smug.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto splutters, drool still trailing down his mouth corners. Orochimaru shrugs, unconcerned.

"I just saved your life." Orochimaru sends his tongue down to lick the boy's face, and Naruto quickly throws a punch—but it's caught mid-air, and in an instant both wrists are pinned by his head. "Tsk, you're in no position to be cheeky."

Naruto is about to pull out some jutsus, when suddenly, without warning, sharp fangs sink into his collarbone. He barely has time to scream when a stabbing coldness spreads from the bite. It's not just a bite; unlike last time, something sinister leaks into his blood. He can feel himself dying, going numb, going heavy. And then Orochimaru's mouth is upon him again, the snake-like tongue slithering down his throat. The pain recedes, his life stabilizes once more. Naruto understands; Orochimaru is completely in control of his life.

Coughing once the tongue leaves, Naruto glares at Orochimaru's triumphant face.

"Oh, this will be fun." Orochimaru brightens, "Though, I've never had practice keeping my toys alive throughout sex, so we'll see how that goes." He strokes Naruto's face with his long, cold fingers. Naruto maintains his glare, his mind clicking into gear. How did he get here? Last he remembered, he was falling asleep as he waited for new clothes from… Sasuke! That traitor, he must've put sleeping powder in those mushrooms. There was never a plan to betray Orochimaru, how stupid Naruto had been! Naruto screws shut his eyes, angry at his own naiveté. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He should've attempted to escape while he had the chance, and warn the Hokage properly so they can protect Sakura and defeat this… Orochimaru.

The serpent man is observing him now, taking in the wondrous sight. Tousled locks, watery eyes, dressed in fine linen with his boyish smooth chest just visible. Small wrists locked beside his cutely mad expression, no wonder Sasuke wanted this one for himself. Who could blame him, thought Orochimaru, smirking a bit.

Naruto had never had such an opportunity to observe Orochimaru up close. He was colder than ever, and gave off a feeling of uncaring death. Naruto shivers, suddenly afraid. He keeps himself in check, hoping to maintain whatever shreds of dignity he could possibly have left.

"You'll pay for everything you did." Naruto says quietly, flinching as a swipe leaves four fine lines across his whiskers. The small wound burns and chills him at the same time.

"Don't worry, you haven't upset me." Orochimaru says, "I wanted to slap you anyway. Enough foreplay, I'm sure you're getting bored." So saying, he lets go of Naruto's wrists to slide open the robe. Taking this chance, Naruto flings his hands together to make a jutsu, but the next thing he knows is a familiar stabbing pain, venom shooting through his body. His vision fading, he can only lie there in a weak daze. When the tongue slips down his throat again, he is completely naked.

"This is why I don't like fucking live prey." Orochimaru states crossly, "Behave or one of these times I'll forget to bring you back, and wouldn't Sasuke be upset." Naruto's head is still swimming from the multiple near-death experiences, and he barely has time to focus his vision when searing pain strikes him between the legs. Orochimaru's long cock is buried in quickly, and Naruto involuntarily lets out a strangled cry. Snapping to consciousness, he vows not to scream again, desperately grasping at the one thing he could control. Orochimaru reads his face, and, amused, pulls out fully before slamming it all the way in this time.

"GNFFFGG" Naruto has his mouth closed but a scream still escapes through his nose, and tears already begin leaking from his closed eyes. Giving him no time to rest, Orochimaru repeatedly pulls out and slams in, and soon Naruto is just a ball of pain, screaming and pleading and wishing he were dead.

_(elsewhere)_

In his room, Sasuke lies flat in bed, staring at the ceiling and hating himself. Naruto's pitiful screams ring through, and it cuts to the bottom of Sasuke's new-found heart. He shouldn't check in, he really shouldn't—spying would be dangerous, and would probably only make him more guilty. He couldn't do anything to stop it; the only way to escape now is to pretend nothing's different. The next scream is louder than before, inhuman. Sasuke sits up, digging both hands into his head. He needed to see this, he needed to be there. Getting up, he paces back and forth, fighting in his head with what's _'practical, logical' _while there was an ever-persistent urge to BE THERE in every fiber of his being.

_(meanwhile)_

Orochimaru is fucking Naruto so hard, so raw, that Naruto barely has time to take in a breath before the next scream is ripped from his lungs. Suddenly, Orochimaru stops completely. At this sudden reprieve, Naruto finally manages to catch his breath, gasping and panting, tears rolling down his cheeks, the pillow wet from all the other tears and sweat. His lungs free to make other noises than screams, Naruto begins sobbing, hiccupping and hyperventilating.

"Sasuke?" Orochimaru turns his head ever so slightly to the left, and an uneasy Sasuke drops down into view.

"I apologize for my insubordinance, master, but I wanted to see how you were getting along." Sasuke looks at the floor, bowing slightly. His heart hammers in his chest so hard, he fears it may burst. Of course it was a stupid idea to _spy on Orochimaru_. He'd been caught almost immediately.

"Were his screams worrying you?" Orochimaru prompts graciously, almost understandingly. Sasuke knows better than to nod, only staying still and bowed.

Orochimaru turns back to rest his gaze on the heavily sobbing blond, "He sure is a screamer, isn't he? None of my other sex partners have been this loud. Then again, none of my other sex partners have been this… alive!" Orochimaru laughs, finding his own joke agreeable. Sasuke forces out a chuckle.

"I know what you want." Orochimaru looks at Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes, "You want to join in, don't you? Well, why don't you give him a big kiss, his mouth is free at the moment."

Sasuke is speechless, but unable to refuse for fear of causing even more suspicions, "Thank you, master."

Naruto is a feeble mess, now quietly sniffling, tears still streaming. His blue eyes dart to look at Sasuke, indescribable hurt written in those depths. Sasuke hangs his head in shame, but still must close in for a kiss. As soon as lips touched, Naruto bites him, putting as much energy as he could spare into the bite. Sasuke leaps back, holding his swollen lip, tearing up at how much Naruto must spite him.

"Looks like he didn't like that kiss." Orochimaru laughs, "Naughty sex toys must be punished." So saying, he slams Naruto again, and Naruto barely manages to contain a scream. "Here, try kissing him when he's screaming, I know he'll be tame then." So saying, Orochimaru begins to repeatedly slam Naruto again, and soon enough, no matter how determined Naruto was, he melted into mindless pain and couldn't stop screaming. Sasuke doesn't want to kiss him now, this was rape beyond anything he could fathom, but with Orochimaru watching closely he forces himself to kiss Naruto. The screams fade into his mouth, and he watches Naruto's frenzied, pleading eyes lock onto his for mercy. How Sasuke wishes he could save him this instant, or turn back time and never have lured him here!

"Enjoying yourself, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru breathes calmly, while maintaining his mad pace. Sasuke straightens, and kneels, unable to take it.

"I've observed enough, I believe he's in good care. Sorry to have intruded at all." Sasuke prepares to leave, but it's not that easy to be let off.

"Why, now that you're here, you may as well stay a while. Here, I'll even let you fuck him for a while. I've never seen you fuck, and I'm sure it's exquisite." Orochimaru pulls out, Naruto slowly picking up the pieces of his mind. Panting, crying, sweaty and messy. Sasuke knows he's being offered quite an honor, as well as a test. He has to do this.

Sasuke straddles Naruto now, and the blond slowly focuses his gaze on him. Sasuke tries to put on as much of an apologetic face as he can, but Naruto must not see it. As much as he hates himself for it, Sasuke's penis is erect and ready. He positions himself at the entrance and tries to be slow and gentle, but there's no point since it's already widened enough and slick with blood. Maybe, at least, he can let Naruto have some momentary pleasure. Remembering the right spot, Sasuke positions himself to hit it. Naruto is completely limp, spent from all the screaming and abuse. As Sasuke pokes the sweet spot, Naruto shakes his head from side to side, mouthing '_no no no_'. The pleasure hits like an unwelcome surprise, confusing him, taking him off-guard. Pain by itself was simpler to deal with. Now, Sasuke with his friendlier length, is completely tangling Naruto's dazed brain.

Sasuke sticks to an even rhythm, letting instinct take over. The faster he got it done, the better. Naruto writhes in pain, then pleasure. Even his limp member begins to stand up, much to his secret horror. Nearby, Orochimaru watches with interest. Sasuke lifts up Naruto's legs and hits the singular spot harder, then reaches over to jerk Naruto off. Naruto's eyes are rolling now, and his pants turn into moans, tears forgotten. Sasuke leans over to kiss him, and this time Naruto does not object. Lost in ecstasy, he kisses back too, much to Sasuke's relief and delight. Familiar with this by now, Sasuke leans closer, rocking their bodies together while keeping his hand pumping on Naruto. They cum together, and Sasuke collapses next to Naruto.

"Bravo, bravo!" Orochimaru is clapping slowly, a wide smile spreading from ear to ear, "What a performance! Sasuke, you've earned your right to watch the remainder of my night. Here, have a seat." Orochimaru gets up from the chair and pats it.

Sasuke picks himself up, and looks at Naruto, his own cum smeared over his stomach. Naruto has his eyes closed and face turned the other way, ashamed of his display, his weakness. Sasuke then turns over to Orochimaru, towering over him, waiting for his spot in bed.

"Master." Sasuke is pleading, "Please, do me instead. I think he's had enough." Orochimaru arches his eyebrows at this bold request.

"Sasuke-kun, if I could, do you not think I would've fucked you by now? Your body is perfect, it is true, but I would like it to remain that way." Orochimaru narrows his eyes, then relaxes, "Don't be jealous pet, I'll let you suck it another day. Sit, for now."

Sasuke knows better than to push the issue further, and hastily hops to the chair to dress.

Orochimaru is over top Naruto again. Naruto is motionless, jaws clenched. In one swift motion, Orochimaru lifts up one of Naruto's legs and stabs himself through. Naruto manages to grit out this scream, but the next stab in he howls. Unexpectedly, through the haze of pain, Orochimaru hits the pleasurable spot. It is a forced and unrelaxed pleasure, striking Naruto's tired member into action again. Sasuke feels the pit of his stomach flip over. The guilt piles on as he realizes he just gave Orochimaru a new tool to torment Naruto with. Orochimaru relentlessly jabs the pleasure into Naruto, making the poor boy cum over and over again even as he screams uncontrollably from the pain.

When Orochimaru finally cums, Naruto faints.

"That was nice." Orochimaru comments, neatly wiping blood and semen off his penis, "You clean him up, since you're here already. I'm not quite done though, I think one more session is in order. He's poisoned from my cum again, but he'll be fine until the morning. In the meantime, you'll find him easy enough to control without resorting to collars and chains." Orochimaru winks, and walks out the room. Sasuke barely has the wits to mumble "Yes master" at the closing door.

He moves to sit on the bed, watching Naruto's shallow, ragged breathing. He is so sorry, so sorry he cannot begin to express. Gathering the limp body in his arms, he plants a kiss on the yellow mop and suddenly realizes he doesn't deserve Naruto's love.

_(end story)_

I don't check my inbox very often (if you hadn't noticed), but I did recently, and reading all the nice comments made me finally write another chapter. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who enjoys rapefics! Disclaimer: real rape is NO GOOD. I only like fantasizing about FAKE rape… because it's hot and doesn't hurt anyone? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: hey, as always, rape.

Credits: Naruto by Bandai, etcetcetc.

_(begin story)_

**Beastly Nature**

**Part 8**

Sasuke carries the blond across his arms, the naked body light and sticky. Walking to the bathroom, he delicately deposits Naruto in the oversized bathtub. Then he opens the tap, adjusting to let a steady stream of warmth slowly fill the tub. As he waits, Sasuke curiously stares at the blond, taking it all in, assessing the damage. A deep flush colors Naruto's face, and all the sweat and blood attest to his recent trauma. Bite marks litter his otherwise perfect neck, and a thin line of drool drags from a corner of his mouth. Despite all the violence, his expression is relaxed, peaceful. He looks content, Sasuke muses. But then an eyebrow knots, a frown flickers. Sasuke's heart clenches as he wonders what sort of internal trauma had been inflicted. As he's still wondering, Naruto flutters open his eyes, and he sits up immediately, splashing water over the tub. Sasuke jerks back, his clothes now wet. He'd forgotten to turn off the tap, lost in observation of his obsession. He quickly does so now, and lifts the plug to let some excess water drain, too.

Naruto watches him keenly, silent. Then he slumps, sliding back into the tub. He's tired. He doesn't even care that he's naked in front of Sasuke now, he has little dignity left to preserve. Betrayed, stupidly believing Sasuke would really run away with him, and raped by the vilest man for the past couple of hours: there wasn't much lower to fall.

Sasuke knows what Naruto must think of him now, and he badly wishes to explain, but fears Orochimaru would overhear somehow. He really had to take extra precautions for safety, now. He thought of some way to cleverly explain.

"Right now, you're poisoned." Sasuke begins, watching Naruto. No reaction, "Orochimaru's semen carries poison, and the only antidote is his saliva, apparently. So you'd better behave."

Naruto turns away. His hair clumps together from the steam, sticking cutely to his forehead. Sasuke just wants to brush it aside, and then kiss—no! He mustn't have such thoughts, at a time like this. Sasuke gulps, would Naruto get it? Still no reaction, so he picks up a sponge and squeezes soap on to it. Then, gingerly, he lifts Naruto's closest arm. Naruto doesn't resist, so he begins to gently rub him. They both remain silent, Naruto looking at the wall, Sasuke focusing intensely on his small job. When Sasuke is done one arm, he gets the other arm, and takes the chance to sneak a peek at Naruto. The blond is crying silently, tears streaming down his face. Sasuke quickly looks away, his heart burning with guilt. His stomach churns and clenches, until it's nothing but a tight knot inside him, making it hard to think. His heart pounds faster and faster, and he feels a light blackness clouding his vision, as if he could faint. Still, he concentrates on washing Naruto. Done both arms, he pulls the boy towards him, propping Naruto against his shoulder so he can reach over to wash his back. Naruto doesn't move, his pointy chin resting on Sasuke's shoulder blade. Then he places Naruto back against the bathtub, reapplies some soap, and starts on the chest. Naruto has his eyes squeezed shut now, the tears still coming. Something snaps in Sasuke, and he flings the sponge behind him with a small shriek.

"You do know I love you, right?" Sasuke demands, leaning towards Naruto. Naruto is forcing his eyes shut, not liking where this is going. Frustrated at the lack of reaction, Sasuke leans all the way over and plants a firm kiss. Naruto is overwhelmed with emotions, does not know who to blame, and is wholly too upset to do anything. So he does nothing, does not bite, does not kiss back. Sasuke pulls away suddenly, and sees Naruto is still unchanged, eyes shut tight and now mouth clenched in a line.

"I love you, and I would do anything to make you mine!" Sasuke growls, before going back in for a more aggressive kiss. Since his clothes are already wet, Sasuke thinks nothing of slipping into the bathtub with Naruto. He lets his hand slide down Naruto's slick, just-soaped back, and cups the smooth ass. With one finger, he prods the tender hole, inserting slowly. With the other hand, he unsprings his cock, ready and shameless. While he grabs the blond head from behind, pushing the kiss deeper, he positions himself at the other end too… With a burst of energy, Naruto shoves him away, gasping for breath. The blond stands up quickly, nearly slipping in the soapy tub.

"You don't love anyone! You're just a selfish, weird little creep!" Sobbing, Naruto steadies himself against the walls. Not wasting a beat, Sasuke is up too, despite water logging down his clothes. He presses himself against Naruto, nuzzles the other between the collar bones.

"Shh shh… it's ok." Sasuke mutters, then suckles the sensitive bite mark on Naruto's neck. The blond gasps, then slips, both boys toppling back into the water. Naruto is too weak to put up much of a struggle, and Sasuke knows this. Easily, he pins the blond, before smoothly entering him. Naruto groans through clenched teeth, fresh tears stinging behind his eyes.

"Why… why" Naruto breathes, barely audible. Sasuke uses his other hand to touch Naruto's penis.

"Relax, enjoy it. I love you so much." Against his will, Naruto is overcome with pleasure, and he hates that such a sick act can bring him so much enjoyment. _Please stop, _he begs, between moans of ecstasy and cries of pain. Sasuke just keeps going, pounding softly, steadily, filling him up. He stops during one thrust, buried to the hilt.

"I'm inside you, can't you feel it?" He marvels, observing the section where his erection disappears, buried into pale flesh. Naruto lies helpless, his eyes staring out at nothing, small mouth open and panting. Then he begins to pound again, and Naruto closes his eyes, resigning himself to this violation. Water sloshes over the tub, the floor getting all wet. Naruto watches the ripples, anything to take his mind off. Sasuke cums too soon, and Naruto is glad, at least this once, that his body hadn't fully betrayed him. But before that thought even has time to settle, Sasuke flips the blond over and starts to pay service.

"No…" Naruto begs, but his arms are quickly pinned away. Sasuke does not even need to use much force, the blond is a weak mess tonight. Up and down Sasuke bobs, his warm mouth and expert techniques making Naruto's member stand up at attention. This is much easier than blowing Orochimaru, anyhow. Naruto squeaks, unable to fathom why this could feel so good, but soon gives up, seeing no point in resisting. And then he cums too, exploding inside his captor's mouth. Sasuke parts his lips, letting some drip out. Naruto's eyes are half-lidded, brimming with tears, spent with exhaustion. He feels Sasuke's lips upon his, tastes his own semen being pushed into his mouth. And he cries, how he cries. Sasuke leans back, sweaty and wet, dragging Naruto to rest on his chest. The softly sobbing blond does not resist at all, curled up with small fists resting on his chest. Sasuke stares at the ceiling.

"I know I'm a selfish fucker." Sasuke muses, "But I also know that I love you, and I'll never let you go. I'll protect you with my life." Naruto hiccups.

_(later) _

All clean, Sasuke tucks Naruto in to a fresh bed. He drags a wastebasket close, and points to it.

"If you feel queasy at night, just throw up here." Sasuke stops, watches the blond. Naruto hasn't said a word since being 'washed'. "You'll probably feel worse and worse as the night goes on, but just hang in there." Sasuke lingers for a while, and then turns to go.

"Wait." Naruto croaks, and Sasuke stops in his tracks. "You said… I'm poisoned now, and the only antidote… is Orochimaru's saliva. Does that mean, does that mean… I have to…" Naruto closes his eyes, gulps.

Sasuke squirms, uncomfortable with the idea too. "Well, it's just one more time. Orochimaru gets bored with these things easily, so I'm surprised he'd even want you twice." There is a long pause.

"I see." Naruto mumbles. Sasuke waits to see if there's anything more, but there is none, so he leaves.

_(the next day) _

Sasuke is awoken by an angry gust slamming his door open.

"Where's my new toy?" Orochimaru screams, his snake-like eyes looking ever more menacing.

"I put him in the usual guest room…" Sasuke, startled, sits up and leans against his bedframe.

"Well HE'S NOT THERE is he?" Orochimaru closes the gap between them in an instant, and Sasuke finds himself dangling inches off the floor, Orochimaru's slit eyes staring into his soul. Sasuke gasps, and Orochimaru lets him drop, stalking away. Sasuke hurriedly slips on a robe and follows towards the guest bedroom. They walk in together. Indeed, the bed is empty, a trail of thin vomit leading towards the door.

"How did you fail to secure him?" Orochimaru snaps, dangerously animal.

"He looked so weak, I didn't think—"

"YOU DIDN'T THINK, of course." Orochimaru's voice drops scarily from shouting to calm in an instant, "Where do you think he is? On his way back to Konoha? What do you think will happen if they find out where my base is? What do you THINK my pet?" He spits out the last 'think', and shoves Sasuke to the ground. Orochimaru paces the hall, agitated.

"He could be ANYWHERE. He shouldn't be able to get far that seriously poisoned, but if he does… We have to find him! I'm going to summon Manda to help, we have to get that boy dead or alive!"

At the mention of Orochimaru's dangerous pet snake, Sasuke scrambles to stand, "I'll start right away, master! Very sorry for being so careless!"

"Don't think you're let off this easily!" Orochimaru snarls, but is too preoccupied to threaten further, already stalking off to his summoning chamber. Sasuke immediately runs outside, hoping to get to Naruto first. _Or else…_

_(to be continued…)_

Woo! Another chapter. Leaving off on a bit of a cliffhanger this time, muahahaha.


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: sex, drugs, and rock n roll. Oh, I lied about the rock n roll. Unless you take that to mean swearing, then yes there's swearing too. :3

Credits: Naruto by Bandai, etc.

_(begin story)_

**Beastly Nature**

**Part 9**

'Think Sasuke, think!' the ebony-haired teen is frantically scouting the area, hoping morbidly that the poison had acted fast enough to cripple Naruto nearby. Sasuke knows that Naruto would have been clueless about directions, as the blond had been thoroughly unconscious when Sasuke brought him to the base. So where was he trying to escape to? He couldn't have had a plan, he must've been operating blindly—in that case, simply trying to get away from the base, which direction would he go?

It would all depend on how coherent the blond had been. If Naruto had been truly dazed, he would most likely have just wandered in a straight line from the door exiting the base. If he'd been able to gauge north from the stars, then he would've headed the opposite way—west, away from the rising sun, to give himself all the more precious minutes in the dark. Then again, he could have just gone in a very random direction, to throw off his pursuers. Sasuke's head throbbed with indecision. He had to get to Naruto before Orochimaru—or worse, the snake. Calling upon his sharingan, Sasuke takes in all the details of his surroundings as he hurriedly leaps about, and he almost cries out in relief when he spots the faintest smudge of puke. It had been hastily covered up with dirt, and here Sasuke stops to complete the job before heading down that direction, not wanting the other pursuers to catch this clue.

So the boy had gone in a random direction, after all. Whether it was because he was wily enough to try and confuse his pursuers, or because he was too dizzy to walk straight, Sasuke could only muse at. Sasuke runs through the forest as fast as he can go, not giving his lungs a chance to catch up. When he spots the collapsed body, he collapses too, reveling in relief. Naruto had gotten surprisingly far, given his state. This short-lived relief is quickly replaced by a sinking worry, as Sasuke pauses to check signs of life. Naruto has his eyes closed, and his face is far too pale. But there—shallow breathing! Sasuke breathes again. Now the lanky boy crawls over to sit beside the blond, wondering what his next course of action should be.

As he brushes against the grass next to Naruto, the blond suddenly gasps, eyes struggling to open.

"Hey… you idiot, why couldn't you just wait a while longer?" Sasuke whispers, as affectionately as he could, "I was going to escape with you today."

"Please… no more." Naruto wheezes, "No… no."

"You will die without his antidote. And I can't leave you here, or Manda will find you. What should I do?" Sasuke lets his gaze rake over Naruto's form, and he winces at the dried blood-and-vomit trail caking the poor boy's chin.

"Nng… no…" Naruto's eyelids are closing fast, the blue underneath barely visible under heavy lashes. Sasuke sighs.

"I can't let you die, you know. I have to do what needs to be done… though you running away complicates matters."

With a burst of energy, Naruto props himself on an arm to look Sasuke in the eye.

"Don't take me back to... to…" his gaze rapidly losing focus, Naruto slumps back just as suddenly, before coughing up a splutter of bloody drool. He had lost consciousness again. Sasuke swallows hard.

Naruto will likely die without the antidote, but if Sasuke brings him back Naruto will never forgive him. The only solution Sasuke could think of is to return by himself, somehow harvest Orochimaru's saliva, and bring it to Naruto here. Sasuke lowers his head into his cool hands, massaging his eyebrows. At the very least, he is too distraught to feel any shred of guilt. Going over the steps in his head, he has to go back to the base, find things with Orochimaru's coveted saliva on it (perhaps there would be unwashed cutlery lying about… perhaps), then rush back and hope that A) Orochimaru and Manda hadn't reached Naruto yet, and B) the minute traces of saliva on the items he collected would be enough to combat the poison.

Sasuke shakes his head. It just wasn't feasible. The risk of death is too high, too many unknowns for success. He has to bring Naruto back, and escape at another time. Even if Naruto never forgives him—and truthfully, either way, he wasn't deserving of forgiveness—it would be preferable to losing him to death. With a heavy heart, Sasuke hugs the light body to his chest (has he lost that much weight since just days ago?), kisses the golden mop, and turns back to base.

_(later)_

Sasuke stands in front of the main doors, Naruto cradled in his arms.

"Master! I've found him!" Sasuke roars into the air, hoping the volume would hide his shakiness. Promptly the serpent-man materializes, along with his giant snake. With a wave of his hand, Manda poofs away. Uncharacteristic of him, Orochimaru has nervous sweat clinging to his brows. However, his familiar sneer is plastered to his face, settling into confidence again.

"Ah good, while this doesn't excuse you for your errors, at least you are still worth something." So saying, Orochimaru turns to walk into the base, subtly beckoning with one finger.

_(later)_

"There. Now we won't have to worry about pesky escapes." Orochimaru sits back to admire his handiwork. Naruto's hands are bound in a thick wooden frame, chained securely to a bedframe which had been bolted down. The chain is long enough so that the blond could wander around the bed, reaching a toilet and make-shift hose-shower. They are now in the dungeon, behind bars.

"Master, I don't see him breathing." Sasuke squeaks, trying to keep the panic from his voice. He shifts on his feet, and winces as his raw ass cheeks rubbed together—where Orochimaru had unabashedly beat him, enjoying his stifled cries, prolonging the wait until he cured Naruto. It is now late afternoon, and the blond would not have much time left, if any. Orochimaru chuckles, almost fatherly.

"I know you're anxious, pet, but all mistakes have consequences, and you made a rather big mistake. You're lucky I'm even considering reviving him." Orochimaru lingers, watching Sasuke curl and uncurl his fists, uncomfortably fidgeting in one spot.

"Yes master." Sasuke lowers his gaze to the floor, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. It seems an eternity before Orochimaru finally takes his gaze off him, and strides leisurely towards the chained blond. Sasuke glances up in time to see the disgustingly thick tongue slide down his beloved's throat, slimy but essential saliva making squicky sounds as it spilled over the blond's parted lips. After a while of this unpleasant form of tonguing, Orochimaru sits up, and shrugs.

"Hmm, perhaps it was too late." Carelessly, he lets a finger trace circles on the still blond's chest.

Sasuke couldn't even hold back the strangled yelp that came from his throat, just as Naruto starts to cough. Sasuke crumples to his knees, eyes closed, wondering what Orochimaru would think of his awkward display.

"Sasuke, I know you have fun with this toy, and I always indulge my pets…" Orochimaru stands, "but you mustn't confuse your priorities. Your loyalty must lie with me. Whether this boy lives or dies… should not even matter."

"Of course, master." Sasuke evens out his voice, mustering all his calm, "I've fought him with intent to kill, many times. I just wouldn't want him to die by accident; it would be like he escaped after all. If he is to die, it must be on purpose, or I would feel like a failure."

Orochimaru narrows his eyes, then nods understandingly, shrugging it off. Then he turns his intense gaze to the weak blond.

"So how are you doing, our resident escape artist?" Orochimaru smiles widely.

Naruto's eyes are closed, his face inscrutable. Orochimaru leans closer tauntingly, breathing hot over the expressionless face. Naruto snaps his eyes open now, blazing blue, and jolts up to bite Orochimaru. He is too slow, however, and Orochimaru jerks back with a surprised laugh.

"You know, I just _love_ a lively prey." He pets himself through his robe, meanwhile motioning for Sasuke to come closer, "Look, I'm already hard."

Sasuke is standing by the foot of the bed now, but he can't bring himself to look at Naruto's face. He sneaks a glance shortly, only to realize Naruto is pointedly not looking towards his direction. Well, what could he expect.

"Sasuke, give our guest a blow job. He deserves a treat for getting so far in escaping." Orochimaru gestures languidly towards the blond's groin. Sasuke obediently crawls over Naruto to get in position, only to be swiftly kneed in the stomach. It didn't hurt, as the blond was still very very weak, but it did halt Sasuke for long enough to feel the first pang of that inescapable guilt. Naruto has his head turned away to the side, eyes closed, jaw clenched. His knees remain up, blocking access. Sasuke has no choice but to force the thin legs down and apart, leaning forward to his task. As Naruto is only wearing a robe, dirty from his recent escapades, there's nothing else separating Sasuke from the blond's soft penis. Sasuke lowers his head, only to be knocked clumsily by the wooden block encasing Naruto's hands. He glances up to catch a furious glare.

"How feisty." Orochimaru chuckles, before casually plucking the chains taut, forcing Naruto's hands above his head. Sasuke mutely gets back to it. His mouth enclosing the penis now, he lets his tongue lap at it inside, and he feels the member swell with need. Naruto struggles, uselessly, brow furrowing. Sasuke pushes weight onto the squirming hips, forcing them still as he bobs his head now. An involuntary gasp escapes the blond and he quickly clamps his lips shut, shivering.

"Hmm. What a beautiful expression." Orochimaru rakes his free hand over Naruto's chest, leaving burning scratch marks, "I have another treat for our Konoha guest." He walks off abruptly, and Sasuke sits up quickly to avoid being hit by the wooden block again. A little too quickly, as he winces at his ass touching the bed. Alone with Naruto, he offers an awkward smile.

"It was the only way to keep you alive." Sasuke shrugs. Naruto glares at him. Well, at least Naruto's looking at him now.

"I'd rather be dead." The blond says simply. Sasuke violently shakes his head, no!

"Dead, before you ever made Hokage? Don't joke with me!" Sasuke retorts, "You were ill, and you are ill. You'll thank me later for not leaving you to die."

A dry laugh escapes Naruto, but he says nothing. Then, "I'm tired. I just want to rest…" He trails off, eyes closing. Steps echo down the corridor, and Orochimaru reappears, holding something smooth and oval.

"This is a marvel in research." Orochimaru holds up the oval object, about the size of a really long grape, "It's an aphrodisiac suppository, it works quite well on dogs, though I haven't had incentive to try it on humans—until now." Striding over, he motions for Sasuke to hold down Naruto's limbs amidst flailing struggles and cries of protest, then forces the strange object into Naruto's anus. The two free men then step back, watching their captive victim for signs of change. For a long moment nothing seems to be happening, but just as soon a slow flush colors the boy's face, his breathing becomes rapid and irregular, and his penis stiffens inexplicably. And then he moans, a single, long, shuddering plea for release.

"Very interesting, wouldn't you say?" Orochimaru breathes, stepping in to lightly stroke the boy's feverish skin, "It dissolves within minutes and is rapidly absorbed, I doubt he can even think straight at the moment. There's no threat of running away, in this state." So saying, he produces a key and unlocks the wooden block, freeing the blond's hands. His hands fall to his side, before desperately making their way to his penis, rubbing it.

"Ah ah, he can't have his fun like that!" Orochimaru swats the hands away, pinning them to either side. Straddling the boy, he sweeps aside his long robe, revealing his own hard member. Naruto is shamelessly arching up towards his enemy, trying to rub against something, anything. His blue eyes unseeing, staring off into space, his lips parted and panting rapidly. Orochimaru's eyes light up, sadistic satisfaction from owning a boy, body and mind. And then his penis is poised at the entrance; he nudges the tip in, then strikes it the whole way through. Naruto screams, but the scream fades into a moan, tears brimming at his eyes.

"You like that, don't you, dirty slut." Orochimaru rasps, pausing a moment to savor the pressing heat all around his long penis. Then he's slamming the blond, pulling out and bashing it in savagely, listening in ecstasy to the strangled cries and whimpered moans he's eliciting from the boy.

Meanwhile Sasuke stands behind them, forgotten. He's never seen Orochimaru so intensely into something, letting his guard down to his surroundings. Unexpectedly, now was a good chance to escape! Sasuke wavers, scared to take action. There would be no going back, and there could be no second chances. Sasuke bites his lips. Then again, there might never be a better chance.

Quietly, Sasuke puts on his sharingan, and conjures up as complex a hallucination as he could, before approaching Orochimaru closely. Standing right behind his dangerous master, Sasuke blows a ticklish breath of air at his ear. Annoyed but not suspecting anything, Orochimaru swivels back, only to be caught in Sasuke's gaze. Going limp, Orochimaru falls back, and Sasuke catches him to place on the bed. Sasuke wipes his damp forehead, thanking all the gods it had gone successfully. Now Orochimaru is still fucking a screaming Naruto, only in his mind. Acting quickly, not knowing how long he had before Orochimaru realized it was just an illusion, Sasuke disentangles Naruto from the serpent-man's grip, further pulling until at last the slimy penis went out with a plop. Pitiable Naruto clings to Sasuke, weeping, his feeble hands grappling at silken robe. Sasuke straightens and roughly ties close Naruto's own dirty robe, and hauls him out of the base.

_(later)_

Sasuke leans against a tree, spent. He gently removes Naruto from his back, and then lies back in the grass. He'd been careful not to leave too many traces of his movements, taking care not to break branches or leave footprints. The whole way, however, Naruto had been rubbing himself against Sasuke's back, moaning into Sasuke's ear, and making little gasps of want. Sasuke is now thoroughly, disturbingly turned on. The sun hangs low in the sky, and Sasuke knows he'd have to find shelter soon. However, no one could blame him for taking a small break…

Catching his breath, Sasuke then turns his attention to Naruto, who is desperately playing with himself, curled up on his side. Sasuke possessively crawls over Naruto, and then lowers his head for a heavy kiss. To his delight, Naruto is returning the kiss just as eagerly, his bottom desperately circling up. Not needing any more encouragement, Sasuke slips off his trousers, brushes open Naruto's robe flaps, and begins to guide himself in with one hand. Naruto is pulling him down and in, hugging him close. With a grunt, Sasuke buries himself in warm flesh, and starts the erotic rhythm. Pounding deeply, Sasuke relishes the feeling of the blond's light fingers lacing through his hair, rubbing needily on his back, the blond's warm mouth blindly searching for Sasuke's. They fuck, with as much passion as ever, each thrust more urgent than the last. The thrusts become so fast it's like one ebb, one endless wave of movement. Naruto moans hotly into Sasuke's mouth, tongues slipping around each other, groping madly.

"Naruto, I love you." Sasuke pants hoarsely, pulling back a bit to look at the flushed face. Blue, dilated eyes stare out at nothing, the only expression is lust. Sasuke continues to penetrate the blond, leaning back in for another long kiss. As his thrusts reach a frenzy, Naruto's hips slamming back to meet each thrust, Sasuke climaxes, pushing himself in as far as he could go, a shuddering moan escaping his lips. And now Naruto cums too with a surprised gasp, his whole body quivering. Sasuke rolls to the side, tired and pleased. No sooner had he taken his second breath, the blond is crawling over him, soft hands rubbing Sasuke pleadingly.

"You… you just came too!" Sasuke protests, and just to be sure he glances at the blond's stomach. A soft member drips fresh milky cum, well-spent. However, to Sasuke's fascination, it is hardening in front of his eyes, already half-stiff. Naruto is rubbing himself against Sasuke, panting hard. Sasuke shakes his head. How long would the effects of that aphrodisiac last? Sasuke could feel himself, despite being thoroughly tired, rousing to the occasion again. Obligingly, he shifts up and pins Naruto to the grass, gently licking the blond's nipples. He is rewarded with cute cries and more hip thrusting. Sasuke refocuses his attention on Naruto's penis, suckling and rubbing it with mouth and hands. Naruto's hands are in his hair, weakly grabbing and letting go. Renewed passion flushing through him, Sasuke gets up on his knees, hoists up the blond's bum, and pushes himself in. This time is slower, but just as lustful.

The third time, Naruto is riding him now, needs not diminishing. Sasuke sits weakly against a tree, marveling at how much pain this pleasure could bring. He is exhausted, and yet he can't resist Naruto's charms. The blond is actively pursuing climax, bringing his own bum up and down, in turn hiding and revealing Sasuke's hard-on. Eyes closed, his hands loosely positioned around Sasuke's neck, Naruto leans close to Sasuke, each breath falling upon Sasuke's ear. Sasuke half-closes his eyes, tired but still able to appreciate the view.

The fourth time—no. Sasuke can't anymore, no matter how pleadingly Naruto laps at his member. It was like a dream come true, but too much of a good thing… Instead, Sasuke pulls Naruto into his arms, then uses one hand to insert fingers. This manages to quiet the needy blond, and blue eyes stare dazedly at Sasuke as he fingerfucks the boy.

He doesn't know how many times he's brought Naruto to climax, but both his hands are dead weight now, even though he alternated (and even though he managed to substitute hands with a suffering penis once or twice). It is dark now, and the kitsune has finally passed out (erection still present, much to Sasuke's awe). Having had no time to find a shelter, it's cold out, and Sasuke pulls Naruto into his robe, huddling to conserve warmth. He then places a quick kiss on the upturned forehead, and settles down for some much needed rest.

_(end story)_

Thanks to your encouraging reviews, here's another chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: Rape! You must be expecting this by now.

Credits: Naruto by Bandai, etc.

_(begin story)_

**Beastly Nature**

**Part 10**

The first rays of sunlight warm the faces of two huddled creatures, one framed by silken-black, the other by fine blonde. The dark-haired boy is first to rouse, his eyelids fluttering open against the strengthening light of dawn. Taking in his position, curled protectively around the one he loves so sickeningly, a gentle smile curls up his lips. He could barely trust his stolen happiness, such a peaceful embrace from the one he adores. Though Sasuke had been as silent and undisturbing as possible, by degrees the blond began to wake too. With a small groan, blue eyes shot open, and Sasuke's heart quaked with greed. This boy, this pure-hearted one who possessed such brilliant eyes, should belong to him, him who had long forgotten what it meant to be happy! Quickly, so as not to lose the moment, Sasuke thrusts a kiss upon the waking blond. Naruto has never been a morning person, and especially after last night's tiresome follies the blond has no mental capacity to resist. Only after Sasuke pulls away does Naruto begin to recollect his thoughts, heart racing.

"Morning." Sasuke says gravely, though his insuppressible smile betrays his true joy. As last night's memories slowly flit into Naruto's awareness, every detail, from his unending enjoyment of Sasuke's cock to his shameless animal lust, brings forth wave after wave of hot blushes to the poor blond's cheeks.

"Oh!" He murmurs, and then noticing his own position, wrapped in Sasuke's limbs, he gave another start before quickly disentangling himself. With a safe distance of a meter or so between them, he stops to wipe his damp brows with the back of a trembling hand.

"I see the drug left your memory intact." Sasuke says, innocent as can be. Naruto blinks up at him, wanting to cry but refusing to disgrace himself further. They silently contemplate one another for a moment, on guard. Finally Naruto stands himself up, dusting his dirty robe vainly.

"Let's go then, Orochimaru might not be far behind." Pointedly, he does not mention the sexual orgy that is burning on both of their minds. Sasuke gets up too, and takes a firm step towards him.

"I don't think so, Orochimaru would not waste effort to chase us. He knows I'm too skilled at hiding my path, and the forest is wide as it is."

"Then—then Konoha is in danger! If he can't reach us, he would head straight for our only home, and we must reach Konoha before him!" Naruto cries, his face paling. Sasuke shakes his head, as a patient teacher advising a slow but loveable student.

"No, Naruto. What could he hope to gain by reaching Konoha before us? Konoha is not so weak that Orochimaru could single-handedly take without any sort of planning, or he would have done so eons ago. No. Right now, I would venture that my previous master is collecting his things, moving them to another hideout." Sasuke pauses with triumph, "Yes, I would say that Orochimaru is on the run! For when we reach Konoha, powerful forces will know where he lives, and he'll be hunted down like prey."

Naruto listens to this reasonable explanation, and is visibly calmed.

"Still, we should try and get to Konoha as soon as possible, so that they can catch him before he runs away!" The blond turns, ready to fly home. Here Sasuke shakes his head again, ever the patient corrector.

"Orochimaru will have gotten away no matter what. In travel time alone it would take at least a day and a half to get from here to Konoha and back again, and in that time Orochimaru would be long gone. Not to mention, the time it'd take to gather forces."

"Well, er…" Naruto stammers, his every point wrong, "We should still get home without delay, I don't see any wrong in that."

Sasuke quickly crosses the distance between them, placing both hands on the blond's frail shoulders.

"But I do." He glowers, staring fiercely into the other, "Once home, you would rather forget this whole journey, going back to your life with friends and activities. You would avoid me, we might exchange awkward Hi's on the streets; you may even continue to call me a friend, but nothing more! My heart would never be satisfied. But here, in the wilderness, where you only have me, you must answer to me, and pay attention." Naruto swallows the urge to shove Sasuke away, to get far from those grabby hands. Holding his ground, the brave blond stares just as fiercely back.

"I don't see that I owe you anything." Naruto says calmly, "So it's more for your sake that we both forget this whole thing."

"Let's not talk of debts and owing, my friend." Sasuke grins sharply, madly, "On that account indeed you would have nothing to settle. However, as you hold my sanity and love with your form, your person, your _being_, you alone are responsible for my happiness."

"I never asked for this responsibility!" Naruto sways, caught off-guard.

"And I never wanted to give this power to you, but some things are out of our control. Before I knew I loved you," Here Sasuke gives the blond a most tender look, "I was overcome with the responsibility of revenge. That, I also never asked for. But now, I have hope to be happy again with you, and that is enough to stem my great need for revenge. In this way you have more than my happiness to account for, but also, should you fail, my revived revenge. For if you take away this last hope of happiness, my thirst for revenge will surely come back to haunt me."

"Sasuke." Naruto groans hoarsely, letting his head hang with hopelessness.

"Besides," the other says carelessly, "last night would prove that our union isn't too disagreeable to you." Naruto blushes scarlet, his mouth dropping into a small O.

"Th-that was the drug, I would never otherwise…" Naruto can't meet Sasuke's eyes, so embarrassed was the former.

"Let's do a test then, shall we?" Sasuke steps closer, encircling the fatigued boy, "Without touching your manhood, I will kiss you, and if that kiss should arouse you… Then there really is no more argument." Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke had bent his lips to lock upon the other, parting the quenched lips with his own wet ones. His tongue sought entrance, tracing urgent lines back and forth. Naruto shudders, his eyes dropping closed. He feels faint as the blood rushes from his head, and his hopelessly sensitive body remembers his lover's kiss. Try as he might, he could not stop his penis from unabashedly hardening, rising unhampered and tenting his thin robe.

Sasuke drops his hand and reaches to confirm the erection. Victory achieved, he stumbles back, drunk on happiness.

"See, see!" He crows, and Naruto does not open his eyes. The blond stands stiffly, as if wishing no part in reality.

"Why do you object to me so, Naruto?" Sasuke mutters softly. At this Naruto gives him a most odd glare, so many angry thoughts swirled in the bright yellow head.

"You are my rapist, my captor, my tormentor. How can I not object to you?"

Sasuke starts, then glowers. In a violent rage, he seizes the blond, crushing him into the prickly forest floor.

"YOU'RE MINE!" the dark-haired one roars, ripping at the flimsy robe, "YOU'RE MINE!" he chants, flinging open his own clothes, "You're mine." He warns, rubbing himself against his love. And as the blond struggles to get up, Sasuke dashes him against the ground. Weak, thirsty, starved and still unrecovered from poisons and drugs, Naruto can only lay gasping once his back hits the floor, soundless even when Sasuke presses his hungry mouth against his own, only finally crying out as a pitiless obtrusion fills him from inside. Again, he is being raped. Sasuke moans hotly in his mouth, his bottom endlessly in movement. Sasuke draws back to survey this scene, and Naruto is shamefully aware that his body, betraying the wishes of his crying mind, has reacted favorably to the torment. His own penis stiffening with each violent thrust, his pupils dilating with want, Naruto is too ashamed to voice his protest. Sasuke, familiar with the body below him, makes sure to sweetly hit the one spot inside the blond, making him squirm with passion. The throes of pleasure blank out Naruto's mind, and he finds himself clinging to the other quite closely, wanting more, needing more.

"You want this." Sasuke moans, the pleasure racing through his veins. Naruto does not even know himself as he reaches to close the small distance between them, pressing himself so that every possible part of their two bodies would touch, his mouth seeking to be captured by the other's. Delighted, Sasuke devotes himself wholly to this one task of fucking, and Naruto soon comes with a violent tremor. A few more thrusts later, Sasuke does so too, with the last sigh of a deeply tired man. He pulls out, then topples to the ground next to his love. They pant in silence, one in regret, one in bliss.

"Your body knows that it is mine." Sasuke finally says, once his breath has caught up. Then, using a gentle hand to sweep Naruto's hair aside from the hopeless face, he say, "Why does your mind refuse?"

There is a long silence, as Sasuke continues to brush Naruto's soft locks, and Naruto unresistingly lies there.

"What do you want from me, then." Naruto breathes, so soft that if Sasuke had not been intently concentrating, the words would have been carried off with the wind.

"I want you to be happy. In Konoha. With me." Sasuke says warmly, and at this Naruto turns his head to look at the other with his full blue eyes.

"What I mean is, Naruto: I want us to get married."

_(end story)_

Sorry if the language was somewhat pretentious in this chapter, I just finished reading some pretentious old english books. I almost put in a few "Alas!" and "Dear lads" in there, now. Haha… Anyway, as always, I thank my lovely reviewers and look forward to reading any comments, good or bad. Until the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING: the usual. you should know if you've come this far. ;3

Credits: Naruto by Bandai, etc.

_(begin story)_

**Beastly Nature**

**Part 11**

It seems like even the forest falls silent. Naruto could not believe his ears. Who would speak of such things as _marriage _after forcibly defiling the one being proposed to (and not for the first time!), Sasuke must be a psychopath. His tormentor is still staring at him with eager eyes, undoubtedly expecting a positive reply.

"Wait." Naruto closes his eyes and looks away, stalling. His brain is a swirl of messy thoughts, emotions and responsibilities. What could he do? If things were truly as Sasuke said, then he alone had the power to prevent a revenge-trip gone wrong, and possibly even make a madman happy. He had the power to be Sasuke's leash, but at what cost? He could hear the other's panty breaths, and it repulsed him. Naruto wonders how far his own sanity could stretch, how long he could deny his own wants and needs, if he could even ever stop hating Sasuke.

But there is no choice. If he refuses, in his state at the moment, he is really at a disadvantage. Sasuke is too unpredictable; there is no telling what he'd do if he didn't get his way. He can only agree for now, play along; perhaps once they got to Konoha he could warn Tsunade secretly and she would prepare a surefire way to hold Sasuke captive. Yes, that is what he must aim for. Now he turns to look at the other, whose very face brings up conflicting bubbles of confusion, friendship, and lust-but mostly hate. How he hated Sasuke right now, hated his musky scent, hated his gropey hands, his manipulative words, his very being.

"Fine." Naruto says flatly, emotionless. Sasuke's expression barely changes, but inside he is whooping with joy. That one word confirmed all he wanted, and it thrilled him to the core.

"I'm so glad you finally see!" Sasuke lets his eyes close in relief, tears welling up at the corners. He shifts closer and scoops Naruto into a hug, and is met with no resistance. He breathes in the smell of the blond, and even though it's far from what most would find acceptable, being a mixture of sweat and blood and cum and grime, he treasures it all the same. He imagines a life waking up next to each other, spending all day just an arms-length away. He is even willing to settle, yes, become a teacher perhaps, something safe and steady so he could focus everything on what mattered to him most-the blond. Smiling, he gets up and looks into the distance, "Let's go then!"

_(later)_

Sasuke crumples on a branch, Naruto sliding off his back. He'd been carrying the blond for the better half of the journey, since Naruto gave out just a few hours in. And now, night nearing, even Sasuke reaches his physical limits.

"We'd better find shelter." Sasuke groans, his back aching. Naruto shakily stands up, surveying the area.

"This tree seems decent." Naruto sighs, shrugging. It's a fairly large tree with thick, sturdy branches, and plenty of leaves for cover. He isn't too keen on settling for the night; he'd hoped they'd get to Konoha in that single day. Knowing Sasuke, he'd probably try something vulgar again. Unfortunately, he just didn't have the energy to continue, and he couldn't blame Sasuke for straining under his weight. Leaning his back against the tree, Naruto lets himself slide down slowly. He closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. He hears the rustling of clothes as Sasuke nears, and feels the heat of the other getting closer to his skin. He gulps and braces himself. His face tingles, warmth brushing over it... but then it's gone, and Sasuke is beside him instead of on top. Sasuke had only kissed him gently, and presently lies near-catatonic, almost asleep. A hand gently entwines itself around the blond's wrist. Naruto blinks at this unexpected peace, almost thankful towards the other-but quickly he pushes this thought aside; when should one be thankful for merely NOT being raped? Besides, it is only because Sasuke is worn out, and not for any pity Sasuke took. Fleetingly Naruto considers escape, but aside from the light yet secure pressure on his wrist, it is better to follow the plan for now. Anyway, Naruto is just so tired. In moments, both boys are sound asleep.

_(later)_

"We're here!"

Naruto starts, opening his eyes to see Sasuke peering down at him and an open sky above. It takes a few seconds to gather his bearings, and then he realizes he's being carried like a baby, over the roof of the Hokage's chamber. So Sasuke had carried him the rest of the way, and he'd completely slept through it? Embarrassed, Naruto squirms to be let down. Sasuke laughs.

"I was just going to put you down, you're heavy you know!"

Naruto ignores that last comment, and makes a mental note never to rely on Sasuke's help again. He kicks his feet against the roof, getting some feeling back to his toes.

"So how should we announce this to Tsunade?" Naruto crosses his arms, all business. Sasuke smirks, and flicks a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"You can play the hero and say you went away with me with the sole intent of slowly convincing me to come back. And that you succeeded. Because now I love you, and we can get married." Sasuke pauses here, then continues, "Which isn't far from the truth, really…" Naruto inwardly winces at how quick this _marriage_ thing would have to pan out, wondering how he is going to get out later.

With a hop, the two bound into the Hokage's open window, much to the surprise of a team she was just assigning.

"Dismissed!" Tsunade immediately stands up, on guard. The three rookies awkwardly file out, confused about the interruption but too sheepish to ask any questions. As the door closes, she swirls to face the two intruders. "What is the meaning of this?"

As Sasuke explains his version of the story, Tsunade listens patiently, unblinking. Once done, she walks over to Naruto and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto… you don't look so well."

Sasuke is stricken; how could he forget to clean up before presenting? He'd forgotten how the blond must look like to anyone who hasn't seen him since he left. Not to mention the tattered clothes that weren't even his… and the cum, oh dear the cum. Please don't notice the cum.

"Well, it was a tough escape." Naruto laughs drily, "I'm starving now actually, I hope you don't mind if we just make this a brief report and come back with the long story later."

Tsunade scans him over, then releases her hold. She lets a smile break over her face.

"Congratulations on your engagement! It's not common here, but I'm sure everyone will come to accept it." She nods, "And yes, please go rest up first. You can tell me more tonight."

As the two exit through the window again, Tsunade motions for an assistant.

"Keep an eye on those two. Something's off."

(…)

Naruto is about to split off to his own home, when Sasuke stops him.

"Hey, we're a couple now, come stay at my place."

"But my clothes-"

"Don't worry, I have spares!"

"Ramen-"

"We'll go out for dinner. My treat."

Naruto badly wants some alone time, just sitting in the shower, letting the water cleanse him and collecting some level of self, but it is not to be. Sighing, he follows Sasuke home.

"I'm going to go take a shower first." Naruto states, trying to keep the pleading from his voice, "Or after you… but alone."

"Why!" Sasuke is nearly pouting, he'd been looking most forward to their shower together, "We can clean each other!"

"Hey, if we're going to be a couple, I need my alone time." Naruto tries, "If this is to work out, I have needs too."

Sasuke is quiet, mulling over this.

"You're right, Naruto. Yes, we're equals in this relationship, and I should respect that more." Sasuke walks away to gather some clean clothes, "You can go first then, I'll place a change of clothes outside the door."

Naruto is rather surprised this works, but tries not to look like a shocked seal as he shuffles into the bathroom and clicks the door shut behind him. Finally, some space to himself. As he turns to peel off his clothes, his reflection catches him off-guard. He is gaunt, and dark bruises litter his ribcage. His blond hair is ashen with dust and dried blood, and the circles under his eyes make him tired beyond his years. Has it really been only a week? As he slips the last of the robe off, his fingers scrape against some dried cum on his thighs, and he shudders in disgust. Quickly, he blasts open the water, and gets in with a sigh. As the water beat down on his back, slowly rinsing all the dirt away, Naruto wonders about his future.

(…)

"Hey."

Naruto jumps back, slipping and nearly falling if not for some opportunely placed hands. He finds himself once again caught up in Sasuke's embrace.

"You were taking so long! I had to check in on you."

Naruto is so frustrated he could cry, his one peaceful reprieve interrupted yet again by this nightmare. They stare at each other, Sasuke's eyes full of curiosity and Naruto's cold and upset. Sasuke had come in with no ulterior motives, but as he holds the blond close, animal lust wells up inside. Wordless, he begins undressing himself, and to his delight Naruto doesn't try to stop him. Wordless, he presses his naked body against the blond, and takes the small mouth with his. Slipping his tongue inside as he pulls the other's face closer, remaining hand wrapping itself around both their members. Sasuke has his eyes closed, and so he doesn't see the tears running down Naruto's cheeks. Perhaps he would've missed it anyway, as the steady shower streamed over their heads. Firmly planting his feet apart, Sasuke then hoists Naruto up slightly, and prods a finger in. With his long finger, he rubs the secret spot, and Naruto can not help but arch his back forward. Now Naruto lets out a thin wail, so unfaithful his own body is, so confusing all the feelings. So repulsive, _so_ pleasurable. Now he is being gently placed against the floor of the shower, and then a steady heat spreads over him as Sasuke's body covers his own. A mouth on his _(why is this so good)_, and then the finger is gone, and now his penis is being rubbed, and _oh_, now something bigger is pushing its way in… inside him. Sasuke is in his body, in his mind, inside everything, and he can never get it out. No amount of washing can help. Naruto is helpless as the thrusting begins, the realization that this is the beginning of the rest of his life. _Naruto_, someone is moaning his name into his ear, someone is licking his ear, hot breath tickling the side of his face. Water laps up around his warm body, lap-lapping with the rhythm of the fuck. All his dreams, all his hopes… Hokage, Sakura… it seems so pointless against this barrage of _something inside can't get it out_.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screams, naming the thing inside him. His scream is hoarse and full of desperation, but all the same it rings sweetly in Sasuke's ears, begging for more. Not to disappoint, Sasuke buries himself deeper still, shifting Naruto's legs apart to reach another angle. Naruto whimpers between his choked sobs, until his mouth is once again taken, a tongue pushing in _(inside!)_ muffling his noises. He moans lowly as a hand runs over his chest, sending sparks of pleasure racing across his shameful body. Suddenly he is vertical, pressed against the wall, his hands trapped behind him. He gasps at the coldness of the new tiles, and then moans as every scrape of the thick intrusion registers _inside._ His body drags on it as Sasuke pulls it out, then resists as it's shoved back inside. It's so present, impossible to escape. _Inside inside inside._ And then his mouth is once again taken over, his neck twisted awkwardly towards the back. It seems Sasuke never wants to let him go, and his mind blanks with the lack of air. Yet the persistent friction doesn't dim, can never be ignored. It just feels so _good_. Naruto had tried to close himself off, had tried to be as much of a nonparticipant as possible. Yet somehow he is now meeting the thrusts, wanting it deeper, needing it more inside. _Sasuke_, he doesn't know why he is whispering this, why his own hands reach out to pull Sasuke closer, and they twist so they're again face-to-face, Naruto's legs encircling Sasuke as his fingers grip black hair. _Sasuke, yes, Sasuke… please! _He finds himself moaning these things, incoherent, reaching a peak. Sasuke is licking his neck, nibbling his throat, and Naruto stretches his face up, letting him, wanting him. Each touch burns with pleasure, and it is all too much. The blond pushes himself harder against the intrusion, clenching his muscles, taking all the pain and all the pleasure, and as it's all about to boil over he actively seeks Sasuke's mouth _Why, why?_ and moans long and hard into the small chamber as he explodes between their stomachs. Soon another explosion erupts inside him, filling him up deeper still.

Panting, Sasuke slides out, and steadies Naruto before stepping under the shower. He grins, feeling rather good about that one. Naruto's mind quickly clearing of all the fog, he is too ashamed to meet Sasuke's gaze. How could he double-cross himself like that? A cool hand grazes his chin, and he's forced to look up.

"Not just the drugs, huh?" Sasuke is smiling warmly, fondly. Naruto doesn't know what to say, and he shifts his gaze sideways towards the door. Was that someone looking-no, no, must've been his mind playing tricks on him. He finds himself gathered into a wet hug, water running over the both of them.

"I'll protect you. I won't hurt you." Sasuke promises, softly planting a kiss on the blond's forehead, "So don't look so glum."

_(later)_

"More noodles here!" Sasuke calls, waving a hand. The owner was surprised and overjoyed to see the return of both boys, and to celebrate, had lowered prices of everything by half for the night. As a result, there were many customers milling around, as well as some familiar faces.

"Is it true?" Ino wanders over and plops next to Naruto, "You guys are getting married?"

A chorus of "No way!"s and "Way to go!"s littered the place. Naruto blushes, wishing he could dig a hole and hide.

"Yes, and we couldn't be happier." Sasuke beams, "Don't mind his appearance, we had a long week."

"Did you do it yet?" Someone yells from the crowd, and immediately there were squeals and 'ew gross!' bouncing around. As Naruto's blush turns beet-red, even Sasuke chokes on a noodle.

"Hey come on, that's personal!" Naruto protests, forcing a laugh. Wild whoops and claps sound from the crowd. Naruto looks around, and suddenly catches a pink-haired girl looking at him, a concerned expression furrowing her brows. Sakura! She… she saw the rape, that first time-she must know he's doing this against his will… Then she notices him looking back, and she quickly offers him a weak smile before bowing out into the crowd. His heart drops, how could he even think about Sakura now. She had always been out of his league anyway, and now… now he is simply too dirty, too broken.

Sasuke picks up on his moodiness, and places an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, if you're done here, we've got a Hokage to report to."

Thankful to get away from the eyes of the crowd, Naruto nods, pushing away the rest of his ramen. Somehow he didn't have much of an appetite.

They walk away, Sasuke's arm still on his shoulder. Once they reach some distance, Naruto shrugs it off. Then that arm snakes around his waist, and Naruto furiously jumps a few paces back.

"Stop it! I need some space!"

"Don't forget you're mine." Sasuke growls, and he closes the distance instantly, grabbing the blond's head and forcing a kiss. Naruto shoves him away, angrily wiping his mouth.

"That's not how relationships work, you bully." Naruto spits. Sasuke is on him again, hands everywhere, mouth on mouth. In disbelief, Naruto feels himself harden, and he hates himself for being so easy.

"I think I need to remind you how relationships work." Sasuke coos in his ear, slipping down the waistband of Naruto's pants.

"Not here! Not in public!" Naruto hisses, at a loss. Ignoring him, Sasuke grinds against him, and the friction makes Naruto moan. Sasuke then releases the blond, and scans the area.

"Over here, then." Sasuke walks to a dark and narrow alley between two buildings, beckoning. Defeated, Naruto follows. Sasuke already has his member out, and motions for Naruto to kneel.

Not seeing any other way out of this, Naruto does so and then envelopes the stiffening erection with his mouth. As he sucks it, he is bewildered to find it turns him on. He hates himself more and more with every passing moment. And then he is pulled up, and Sasuke kisses him, knocking him back against the other building.

"Take it off." Sasuke whispers, and Naruto obeys, his pants dropping to the ground. Sasuke grips his legs and heaves him into the air, all the while planting kisses over his collarbone.

"Now hold on to my neck." Sasuke says, and Naruto does so, blushing at the thought of what's about to come. Swiftly, he is entered, and the initial sharp pain quickly grows into a bubbling pleasure. He bites his lips, holding back his moans as much as he can. He hears people passing by once in a while, some even right overhead, and his heart pounds at the possible discovery. Sasuke captures his mouth and kisses him lovingly, passionately. If Naruto didn't know Sasuke was such a psychopath, he might have even believed Sasuke was capable of love. This time the beat is steady and fast, an unrelenting pressure. Sasuke grips him as he cums, so that he shoots to the side, saving his clean shirt. Some still get on his stomach, and this Sasuke softly licks off, sending shivers down his spine. But there isn't much to be done about the cum inside him; as he pulls up his pants he feels it puddle around, squelching lightly with every step. To prove some point, Sasuke pats his butt gently, and the mess stick to his ass.

"I'm going home to change first." Naruto mutters glumly.

"Nonsense, we're here already! Let's just get this over with." Sasuke smiles, and takes up Naruto's hand. This time Naruto makes no attempts to take it back.

_(end story)_

Thanks for taking the time to leave a comment! I dance a little every time I receive a new comment. ^_~


End file.
